dark lord
by LEE blenderiano
Summary: After blu saved jewel from the plane they are ready to start a life together, but with everything some problems begin to arise in blu's life, disturbing his mind and impontence begins to show up, ps: that story its not a knight story read it and you will know what i mean
1. unknow

**autor's note: something that i want to make clear this is not a knight fanfic, there will have no powers in this fanfic just mentions, i know that they are birds i'll try to make this real as possible. enjoy the history, ah almost forgote 'this will be thoughts' " this will be dialogues" and you' ll know when its a scene changing**

the young couple blu and jewel has assumed their relationship and are ready to start their life together jewel is still in the recovery phase

In one morning, blu wakes up early 6:00 am, to be precise, the young bird have a full day of plans with his beloved wife, but that was not what woke up blu, it's been at least two days that blu has no control of his sleep, just something torments him

Jewel awakens from her sleep, and sees her beloved blu staring out of the entrance of they're hollow, the sky was cloudy and half dark and the day was not clearing, the wind with a smell of rain and ice arrivedl, it gave rise to shivers in the jewel spine, she approaches her husband and asks

"hey sweetie are you alright" asked jewel sweetly

"oh hey jewel, huh yes I'm fine thank you, but why do you ask" asked blu

"seriosly blu you are not of wake up early and when you do that means you have something very important to do" replied the female bird

It took a few seconds for blu to respond as he was thinking of his answer

"I have a day full of plans for us, but it looks like we're going to have to stay home today" he said in a disappointed tone

"hey sweetie listen we can have fun any time, do not be sad okay" jewel said giving him a kiss on his beak

"ok my love" replied blu returning the kiss

The rainwind became stronger, and the trees flickered around blu and jewel, the two became worried about the change in weather, luckily it was still not raining

"honey I think I'll look for something, for us to eat" said blu sweetly

"Look, blu, let's wait for the weather to get better" the female said holding blu's wing.

"but that's what I mean, time is getting ready for rain, I want to go and get food before it rains" insisted blu

"sigh" okay but be careful" said the jewel in defeat

Blu then headed out of his hollow to rescue food for his wife, as blu flew the wind seemed to get stronger, blu accelerated his flight and then continue to a mango orchard, blu when he saw the orchard landed on a short rest, but then he continued to pick up one or two sleeves

Once he had finished your goal, dense drops of rain began to fall, and blu quickly back to your nest.

"That was a bit difficult, but let's go home" said blu talking to himself

Blu spread his wings for the flight, and then took off , during the blu flight of lightning began to fall extremely close to his body, blu was frightened by the lightning, and the raindrops dimmed his vision, soon a lightning bolt passed so close of blu that made him lose the balance of his flight making him fall to the ground

Blu does not damage his body and neither his head, blu rose by rubbing the right part of his beak

"ouch" this was pretty scary hehe" said blu with a laugh

The rain became stronger, and came from the sides, like a storm the powerful lighting continued to fall, the young macaw prepares to take off once again, but he feels a strange feeling, a cold rose up his spine, worried blu looks around and sees nothing, but as he looks at his left, he sees a red macaw looking straight at him, and the red macaw not looking anything cool, the macaw had a scar on the left side of his beak, and his eyes were light green, the macaw simply said

"Bow before me my apprentice" said the macaw in a somber tone

Blu patted his head from side to side and returned his gaze to the macaw but it was no longer there, the blue macaw followed its course to its hollow


	2. blu's nightmare

The young Blu then after a long, exhausting and extremely tiring flight in the rain, arrived at his nest happy to have arrived safe and sound in his home, blu then went inside to his nest hoping that jewel was resting or something, but As he enters through the door of his hollow, he sees his wife standing in front of him with a concerned expression.

"My love, I'm glad you're here, i was getting worried" she said in a worried tone

"hey honey, relax it's alright, I got some mangoes I know it's not to much but...

Blu was cut off in the middle of his sentence by a warm and comforting hug of his wife

"shhh, blu you talk to much, I'm glad you're okay and I don't care that the amount of food you got was few" said jewel in a loving tone

"I would do anything for you, you know that right?

"Of course I do" replied jewel

Then they embraced in a warmly hug, but after a few seconds

"Achmmm" blu gave a sneeze

"I think you're getting flu" Jewel said

"This is ridiculous I am just ... .achmmm" blu said sneezing again

"blu, seriosly now you are in a flu" replied jewel

"i'm not in a flu I just need to get some sleep" recorded Blu in an angry tone

Jewel then without saying anything she left their nest

"Honey, let me know if you need any…

Blu stopped talking, realizing that jewel have left the nest, blu knew he was getting flu even though he hated to admit it, from one moment to another, he began to feel mild headaches

"I really need to get some rest" he said lying down.

 ** _OUT OF THE NEST_**

Jewel felt thirsty after her conversation with blu and decided to get some water even if it was raining, it was not to long before she found a small coconut that had a crack exposed in its bark, that crack was enough to finish open it, but not enough to drain the water out.

Jewel quickly led the coconut toward her nest, she quickly came out of the rain flying as fast as she could, upon reaching the entrance of her nest she sees her beloved blu sleeping peacefully

"blu, I was with a little thirsty, so I went to get something to drink, blu look what I found ... .. blu?" jewel asked, but blu neither moved

Jewel then approaches blu, to check if he is fine, she extends her wing touching the blu forehead, and soon she realizes that blu was with fever

"wow blu you're burning from fever" replied the female

Blu began to recheck in there nest, appearing uncomfortable, jewel then took the coconut and began to open it with all her the strength of its beak and the crack helped a little, after two minutes she managed to open the coconut, which separated on two sides spilling some water in there nest, jewel separates a part of the coconut for her and a part for blu

"sweetie, drink a little you're burning from fever" said jewel sweetly, raising his head

Jewel affectionately stretched out the coconut in the blu beak so that he could drink the water, blu barely mended or opened his eyes, because he was in constant sleep, the good news and that jewep could see the water sliding down the blu throat

"That's it honey, get some rest now" Jewel said, pulling the empty coconut out of the blu beak

Jewel tilted her beak to blu's forehead giving him a kiss.

"I love you" said jewel, lying down after drinking her part of the coconut.

Jewel lay down near blu and lightly closed her eyes, but before she closed them completely, blu said

"I love you too"

After a few minutes they slept peacefully... at a few hours later

 ** _BLU'S NIGHTMARE_**

Blu woke up in a kind of cage, but the cage was not locked, blu quickly detached himself from the cage by opening his lock, he walked out of the cage and saw something that looked more like a dark room full of empty cages

"Is there anybody there?"

The young macaw continued walking without knowing where he was, soon he sees the exit door open, he walks towards it, he walks out he sees a room full of birds being treated

"what's going on here where am i" he said, speaking to himself

Soon enters someone by the door, his best friend linda gunderson, linda walks towards blu, and she knee to speak with him

"She wants to see you blu" said linda in a sad tone

Then someone else came in through the same door, that person was tulio monteiro who walked towards blu and linda

"Did you let him leave? The cage" Tulio asked

"blu is not a bad bird tulio" said linda in a angry tone

"We don't know about this, we don't know if blu can be a danger to jewel, you saw that he attacked birds for no reason" said the angry man

"He has the right to say goodbye to her!"

"sigh" ok do as you wish, said tulio leaving the room"

Blu did not know what was happening, what he had done or what happened

with him

Linda walked towards a different door, and then pushed the door to the open side

"blu she's waiting for you, because of her disease we had to isolate her I'm sorry" said linda in a sad tone

Blu flew to the door as fast as he could, he entered a habitat similar to what he and jewel met and landed on a small branch of tree and continued to walk, as he walks a little more he comes across a blue figure who was,spewing right in front of him and that figure was jewel

"jewel" asked blu

The blue figure turned to him wiping her beak because of the puke

"Oh blu, i am sorry you have to see me like this "coasp" said jewel with a cough

"Oh my god jewel what happened to you?" said blu approaching to her

"no, please blu don't approach, dont't hurt me again please" said jewel in a scared tone

"My angel, I would never do that to you" Blu said in a subtle tone

"But you did blu" Jewel said in a somber tone

Jewel turned and throwing up again, but there was some blood in her vomit

"blu please help me" said jewel falling on the floor

Blu quickly held her up, preventing her from falling to the ground

"jewel please don't leave me, I can't live without you" said blu hugging her

"blu" said jewel in a weak tone

"its okay jewel I'm here" replied blu crying

"Do you remember when I said I hated you when I first met you?"

"yes jewel I remember" said blu with tears in his eyes

"I'm sorry I said that" Jewel said

"Falling in love with you was the best thing that ever happened to me" Jewel said

"but please blu, I love you, don't destroy what you are" said jewel closing her eyes

"I love you so much jewel please stay with me" said blu hugging her

Soon jewel's body stopped clenching, her heart stopped beating, and her eyes became lifeless and light

"I love you," Jewel said in her last breath

"jewel?"asked blu countless times

No response came from the lifeless body of jewel, unfortunately she was gone

"no" cried blu so loud that the walls cracked

 ** _WAKING UP_**

Blu screamed scared of his dream, sweating beneath his wings, soon jewel that was on his side also awake

"blu whats the problem?" asked jewel frightened

Blu quickly looks at jewel and hugs her

"I love you, I love you, I love you" said blu countless times

"I love you too, but whats wrong?" Jewel asked again

It took five seconds before blu responded

"I saw things terrible, terrible things" said blu in an angry tone

"Did you have a nightmare?" Jewel asked.

"I think so" he said breathlessly

"And how was it?" Asked the curious female

"I don't want to talk about it" he said

"okay, okay let's not talk about it, blu whatever it is, it must be the fever effect" jewel said

"it was horrible jewel" finish blu pale

"I know, if your flu don't dissapear by tomorrow we'll talk to tulio okay?" asked jewel

"Sure" he said breathlessly

"Let's go back to sleep" said Jewel

"Huh jewel?" the male asked

"What?" the female replied

"Can I sleep hugged with you? I know thats stupid, but I'd feel better" he said

Jewel would normally refuse, but blu was puzzled and half lifeless

"sure blu, come here" said jewel approaching to blu

"Thank you Jewel, I love you" he said

"Me too blu, me too" replied jewel

So they both embraced and had the rest of the night quiet sleep.

 ** _AUTHOR'S NOTE: SORRY FOR THE WAIT GUYS_**


	3. another nightmare

on the next morning, jewel woke up with an erratic sun in her beak, the young female looked at the door of the hollow and walked out to feel the fresh air of the forest near the blue shrine, jewel was happy it was a radiant and very beautiful morning to be wasted

inside the hollow, blu has not woken up yet, he was shaking side by side, this was a hint of a new nightmare

 ** _NIGHTMARE_**

Blu was walking peacefully through the forest of the blue shrine, he was feeling good, without fear, without worries, blu walked some more meters, and suddenly began to see lifeless bodies of birds, he began to feel bad and cold, like if all the good were gone from that palce

"What's going on?" he asked to himself confused

blu flew away from that spot, and landed on a nearby one, to rest

"My God, what's going on here?"

soon mixed visions began to prowl his head, blu began to blink quickly and cover his eardrums with his wings

jewel: HELP ME BLU "scream"

gabriel: blu The greed and fear of loss are the roots that sustain evil

unknown: and is it possible to learn this power? "doubt"

unknown: he has to be improved "angry"

unknown: no, by one only way "wisely"

jewel: BLU HELP ME PLEASE SAVE ME "scream"

unknown: I won't be your tool "angry"

"NO" cried blu out of his vision

suddenly jewel was behind blu, blu was still on his back to her, with his eyes closed, and wings in his eardrums, then blu looks back

"honey" the confused male said

"How could you do that?" Jewel said in a sad tone

"What are you talking about? where am I?" said blu with an angry and tormented tone

"Don't come near me anymore" Jewel said in an angry tone

jewel left flying at a great speed, blu began to follow her, he managing to follow her speed well for two minutes, but after ten minutes, blu loses her from his sight

"where are you jewel?" shouted blu

"scream"

a scream was heard by blu, straight from the forest, blu quickly enters the woods recognizing that the cry was of his beloved wife

and he was not wrong, as he entered the forest blu sees jewel caught in a kind of sharp, pointed trap that had stucked her wing, blu quickly approached her

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU MONSTER" screamed the female

"honey please tell me what you want me to do?" said blu

"Please, blu, go away" she said to the male, falling tears from her face

"ok, I will if it is your wish, but let me help you please" said blu in a loving tone

Jewel thought a little before answering, as if she did not know blu

"ok, blu you can help me, but promise me you will not hurt me" said jewel in a scared tone

"I promise, I would never do this" replied blu

so blu continued to approach jewel, hoping not to make any sudden movement, jewel turned her face frightened , blu began to take the trap of the jewel's wing

"Don't you remember what you did?" Jewel asked worried

"remember what?" asked Blu confused

"blu?" asked the female

"yes jewel" replied blu

"I'm pregnant" she said sweetly

then blu and jewel stared each other for a few seconds then they approached their beaks until they shared a sweet and passionate kiss, but after breaking the kiss, jewel lies on the ground

"I love you blu" said jewel closing her eyes

"jewel, jewel?" asked blu

jewel has gone, blu stood looking at his wife's body confused what had happened, blu walked to a cesspool that was near there and did not recognize his face, his eyes were dark green, and some of his head feathers looks like a frange and were with a black bluish

"NO" cried blu loudly

 ** _end of the nightmare_**

"hey blu calm down" said jewel shacking the male

"Jewel?" said blu awake panting

"Yes, yes, its me whats wrong blu?" asked the struggling female

"sigh" I had another nightmare" said blu gasping

"honey for you to struggle and scream like that, it must have been a really bad thing" finished jewel with a worried face

"And it was" said blu in a weak tone

"I know you don't want to talk about it, but if you tell me, maybe you'd feel better" Jewel said

"I saw horrible things, that was horrible worse than the other" said blu in an angry tone

"And how was it?" Jewel asked

"sigh" forget it, let's eat something" said blu ignoring her

Jewel was very unsure about the state of blu, he looked pale, and very tormented, but blu did not want to tell his dream to jewel, because he did not have the strength to do so


	4. disturbed

blu and jewel proceed out of their tree, to find something to eat, the morning was bright and sunny, the flowers were blooming and the other birds were flying and enjoying the morning, blu was a few inches ahead of jewel and he was very quiet, it seemed that he didn't care about the beautiful morning

jewel accelerated her steps and stayed at blu's side, and then they continued to walk through the forest enjoying the walk

"sweetie, we could be faster if we were flying" said jewel

blu gave a fake smile pretending to be cheerful, but he didn't say a word

soon three red and an orange birds landed in front of blu and jewel, blu stepped back with a fright

"hey sorry little buddy, it wasn't our intention to scare you guys" one of the birds spoke

"Well, it wasn't our intention,forgive us" said the other bird

"my bad" said last bird

jewel helped blu to get up

"sigh" its okay guys, well, my name is blu and this is my wife jewel" said blu introducing them

"Hello there" Jewel said with a smile"

the birds just smiled, and began to look around

"nice to meet you, my name is gabriel rodrigo" said the first bird approaching blu and extending his wing to a compliment"

"its a pleasure" Blu said in a discouraged voice, and did not squeeze Gabriel's wing"

gabriel drew back his wing

"Okay, these are my friends, Peter, and Keeru" Gabriel said, pointing at both of his friends, and they both lowered their heads in length and shrugged.

blu and jewel looked at each other

"well guys, are you tourists?" asked jewel

"huh yes, Madame we came from the U.S.A, but I'm from Brasil keeru and Peter who are from there" gabriel said

"Well, guys, I feel like you have interest in something else, could you tell me what it is?" asked blu in an angry tone"

"We've just come to compliment you guys, is there something strange?" Gabriel asked in a more irritated tone"

jewel was already worried that it would result in something bad and decided to interrupt them

"hey hey boys it's okay, if it's not of our bussines, excuse us we're hungry" said jewel gently pulling blu's wing"

"If you guys really want to know we are looking for someone very dangerous" said Keeru to blu and jewel

"and we are to many looking for them" Peter finished

the three macaws turned their back to the couple, and prepared to fly, peter and keeru already departed flight, but before gabriel could fly blu asked

"Hey, gabriel, what's the name of the bird that you're looking for?" the male asked

gabriel turned half of his head to blu

"His name is kawai" said gabriel

blu and jewel looked at each other again, and went their way in search of food ...

after two hours blu and jewel, found some fruit to eat, the young couple was sitting on a log, and were eating their fruits blu was with the reddish beak of some blackberries that he have found

"blu, your beak is kind of dirty" jewel said with a laugh

blu just ignored her and kept eating without saying anything

jewel's smile fade out, and she turned her expression to a angry one

"okay, blu i am already tired of it" jewel said in a tone of anger

blu looked at his wife

"What's wrong with you?, since you had these nightmares you haven't talk to me" asked jewel worried

blu looked down, and turned his head to the opposite side of jewel

jewel then put a wing on his beak and pulled gently to look at her

"hey, its me jewel your wife, we are together in health and illness in joy and sadness, you can tell anything to me" said jewel sweetly

blu continued without speaking

"blu, i don't like to see you sad please tell me what happened in this nightmare" said jewel firmly

blu remembered the horrible things of his nightmares, and terrible words began to surround his mind, but blu soon calmed down feeling a hug of his beloved, finding her beak next to his

blu and jewel looked in each other's eyes

"I wanted to tell you but" blu stopped talking

"But, what" said the curious jewel

"I don't have the strength for that, not yet" said Blu sadly

"All right, I understand" Jewel said in a sad tone"

"Thank you, Jewel" said blu hugging her

"anytime my love" finished jewel

blu and jewel went to the blue santuary and already was 16:30 pm, the sun was still blossoming, jewel and blu had enjoying their afternoon talking, and strolling, but when they arrived in the blue sanctuary the three macaws who had talked to blu and jewel before were there

 ** _BLUE SANTUARY_**

Blu and jewel were surprised, with the visitors and approached to talk to then

"hey?" said jewel calling one of then

gabriel heard jewel call him and turned to talk to them

"Hey what do you guys want? Gabriel asked roughly

jewel was annoyed with his tone

"i could ask you the same question" said jewel in a angry tone

"I already told you we are looking for a dangerous bird, and we found out that he has a very strong force of arming through these bands" gabriel said

"honey?" said blu on the side of jewel

"I should ask you guys to leave, Gabriel said

"what? this is blue sanctuary that was formed because of us" said blu

Gabriel returned his gaze to blu

"it's not because I don't like you its because this place is not safe, these birds are very well trained killers and they don't play in the service"

"Who the heck are you guys?" asked Jewel angrily

"We call ourselves military birds and we are willing to protect you" Gabriel concluded"

Gabriel turned his back to blu and jewel, without saying anything

 _ **AT** **BLU** **AND JEWEL'S NEST**_

blu and jewel returned to his tree and it was already 18:00 pm and was already at sunset, jewel entered their nest but blu stopped in the middle of the entrance

"Aren't you coming?" asked the female

blu thought a little before awnser

"I ... I need some fresh air, try to rest, my love, I'll come in later" finish blu

jewel approached to blu and gave him a kiss on the side of his beak

"don't take much time, okay?" asked the female

"okay" replied blu lovely

blu then headed out the nest, and stood watching the sunset seated on a small log, suddenly he heard some noises coming from the bushes, and blu focused on the noise, soon an orange figure emerges from the bush

"hey, it's okay, its me gabriel" said the orange macaw approaching blu

blu turned his gaze to the sunset again

"oh hey gabriel how is your search" asked blu in a weak tone

"still no results" said gabriel sitting next to blu

they stood watching the sunset it was so beautiful and relaxing

"It's beautiful, don't you agree?" Gabriel asked

"Yeah ... I can think only one thing more beautiful than that" said blu

"And what is it?" Gabriel asked looking to blu

"My jewel" said blu sweetly

they stood quiet for a few seconds, but Gabriel decided to pull a subject

"You love her, don't you?" asked the orange macaw

blu looked at gabriel

"With all my heart" Blu said

A few more seconds they kept quiet

"blu, what I said before is not a lie, this bird is very dangerous, he will kill you" gabriel said

"Why?" Blu said in a worried tone

"well ... This is confidential"

blu looked down sad

"What is wrong" Gabriel asked worried"

"It's nothing, don't worry about it" said Blu

Gabriel decided don't ask again

"Tell me, please, who is this bird what he's doing here" Blu asked still looking down

gabriel sighed

"If I tell you, you have to promise me that if you see this bird you will let me know or any of my friends"

blu looked at gabriel

"How can I promise that if I don't know anything about this bird, from my point of view you could be the bad guys" said blu firmly

"If I were, you and your wife would be already dead" Gabriel said

blu returned his gaze down

"sigh" "ok I'll tell you" gabriel said

'A long time ago a young, orange macaw had a frenzy of madness in which he saw things that could or might not happen, after fifteen years he goted a female and got married, he had only one son named kaey, with the birth of his son came in his head that he would lose everything that he have he went crazy, he trained a group of warriors who called themselves knights of darkness, his most faithful student killed him and his wife one day and took the son of his mentor, this bird was so well trained so strong, that it was impossible even for an eagle to be able to beat him he called himself a dark lord, his name was lord rare, kaey was eventually trained by that lord, kaey became as strong as his mentor'

"And what happened to him, i mean with the lord?" blu asked curiously

"The same as happened to Kaey's father" Gabriel said

"kaey learned everything of his mentor taught him and one day killed him while he sleep" gabriel said

the sun was gone, blu and gabriel were still quiet for a few minutes

"and then, he also called himself a dark lord, his name is now dark kawai leader of the knights of darkness" gabriel finished

blu was now thinking about the story, and reflecting about it

"How do you know all of this?" Blu asked

Gabriel hesitated to speak, but he went on

"I was one of these knights" Gabriel said sadly

blu was a bit scared

"Did you regret being a knight of darkness?" Blu asked firmly

"Yeah, every day I think of the terrible things that these knights did, I ran away and started a new life now I'm married and I have five children, they're not born yet They're in their eggs"

"congratulations" said blu

"Thank you" gabriel said smiling

blu returned to his gaze down and asked

"Are there still some of these kinghts?" the male asked

"Yes" just said Gabriel

blu and gabriel stood quiet for another five seconds

"blu what's wrong with you?" gabriel asked

"I ... look, this is kind hard to me to tell you this" said Blu

gabriel stared confusedly at blu, and then gabriel got up

"Is there anything related to jewel?" the orange asked

blu just lift your looks tremendously worried

"Yes" said blu

"And what is it?" Gabriel asked

blu heard voices in his head again, reproducing everything from his nightmare

"I ... I have had some dreams" said the blue male

gabriel sat down again

"What kind of dreams?" the orange asked

"horrible, horrible nightmares" blu said loudly with his wings on his head"

"How many nighmares?" Gabriel asked, putting the wing on Blu's back"

"Two in a night" said the blue macaw

"Jewel appears in my dreams saying that she hates me, and that she doesn't want to be near me, and at the end of these nightmares she dies, she always dies" said blu angry

"I'm sure it's temporary, that doesn't mean nothing try to forget it" Gabriel said firmly

then Gabriel gets up, and prepared to fly

"hey gabriel?" asked blu

gabriel just turned to blu without saying a word

"All the knights of darkness were considered lords?"

"no, only the most powerful" gabriel just said

"good night blu" said gabriel

"Good night, my friend" Blu said in a calm tone

blu then flew again, into his nest and saw his wife awake waiting for him

"hi blu" said jewel

"What are you doing awaking up yet?" Blu asked worried

"I can't sleep I'm worried about what gabriel said" said jewel

"about what?" asked the male

"there are still dangerous birds and if they hurt us what will be of our future, I don't want to end up in a cage again or worse" said jewel with tears

"dangers have always existed jewel, but as long as I live I swear I'll protect you from anything I would give my life for you, I will not let you suffer again" said blu sweetly"

"Thank you Blu, I love you" said Jewel sweetly

"me too" blu said hugging her


	5. a day of peace and a unforgetable night

at dawn, the sign of the day was cloudy, the birds flying could barely be seen, blu woke up peacefully after a long and peaceful night of sleep, he was still a little sad from the nightmares of the past nights, but he decided to follow the advice of Gabriel and trying to forget it, the problem was that the more he tried to forget it, the more those visions prowled his head he couldn't stand the thoughts of losing someone he loved

Blu walked to the door of his nest looking at the cloudy sky, he turns back to see his wife jewel, sleeping peacefully like she doesn't even move, blu took a long breath feeling the rain air, blu keeps looking at the sky when he sees three familiar macaws prowling around the area, blu flew out to greet them

blu landed on a tree branch watching what they were doing there

"Hey guys," blu said

the macaws just looked up seeing that blu was above them

"Hello blu, we came here to check if ...

"I know, I know, you're checking the area" said the disappointed and depressed male

the three macaws just stared at the blue, Gabriel approached the branch where Blu was

"Hey blue boy are you alright?" Asked the worried orange macaw

Blu just looked to the side not saying anything, peter and keeru just looked at each other, motioning to search the area, Gabriel kept looking at blu

"Hey blue boy, wanna come with me for a walk?" Gabriel asked

Blu nodded saying yes

 ** _ON THE WALK_**

Blu and Gabriel were walking through a vast undergrowth, it was very quiet and full of life, the wind was cold and blu and Gabriel were walking side by side

"Hey, kid, how old are you?" Asked the orange trying to pull a subject

Blu looked a little to the side admiring the trees

"I'm fifteen," said blu

"Well, aren't you a little young to be married?" Gabriel asked with a smile

"Does it matter?" Blu said in a low tone

Blu and Gabriel continued to walk quietly for five minutes, but then the blue male asked

"Hey, Gabriel tell me how did these dark lords end up here?" Asked blu curiously

"What do you mean?" Gabriel asked again, confused

blu looked at Gabriel, and continued

"I mean, why are they here?, there has to be a reason, what is their purpose?" Said blu angrily

"Blu, when I was one of those knights, all we knew to do was destroy and kill, I don't know why Lord Kawai is here, but I can tell you these knights and lords are meant to dominate lands and be sovereign to all species" said Gabriel angry

blu kept walking

"In the story you told me, you said only the strongest knights were called lords, did you?" Asked blu

"Correct," replied Gabriel.

"How many lords were there?" Asked blu

"Two, a master and an apprentice, kawai was the apprentice and rare was his master, dark kawai did everything his master commanded and he was very helpful to rare, kawai was very loyal to him too

"If he was so loyal that way why did kawai killed him?" Asked blu

"Well ... kawai was loyal to him, but it was for his own good kawai wanted to be strong he wanted to be powerful, when he saw that he geted what he needed, he no longer needed to be rare's slave so he killed him"

blu looked forward, visions came into his head again

visions

unknown: greed and fear of loss are the roots that sustain evil

jade: blu save me

end of visions

"You're still haunted by nightmares, I said, try to forget that" Gabriel said, touching blu's shoulder with his wing.

blu shook his head

"The last time I saw Kawai, he had a slave, I should have been strong to end it once and for all" Gabriel said sadly

Gabriel thought for a moment

"I wonder what Kawai wants here?" Asked Gabriel

a few seconds passed and a sensible answer came from blu

"Maybe Kawai is looking for a new apprentice" blu said

Gabriel looked at blu shocked

"I have not thought of that" Gabriel said in a worried tone

"We have to find him as soon as possible" Gabriel said irritably

Gabriel looked at blu again

"But ... enough of that ... blu?" Gabriel asked

"Yes?" blu replied

"Would you like to meet my family?" Asked the orange

"I'd love to" replied blu happily

 ** _GABRIEL'S NEST_**

Gabriel had taken blu to his nest which gave a maximum of one hour of flight, getting there Gabriel shouted

"I'm home" Gabriel said happily

soon another orange female macaw landed in front of them and gave her husband a tight hug, then a kiss on the side of his beak

"Hey love, this is blu he's a know of mine" said gabriel introducing blu

"Blu, this is Sarah my wife and the reason of my life" Gabriel said in a romantic tone

the orange female gave her husband a happy look

"Hello blu, nice to meet you" said the female, extending swater wing

blu extended his wing back

"nic to meet you too, sarah" replied blu

a few seconds passed in silence until Gabriel decided to break it

"So blu, are you staying for dinner?" Gabriel asked

blu looked at Gabriel and said

"Better not, jewel must be missing me already," replied the blue male

"Oh do you have a girlfriend?" Asked the orange female

"Wife" said blu

"Blue is still early, I insist you stay for dinner with us," Sarah said

blu put his wing around his neck wondering what to say

"Well ... I guess it's okay then," said blu

 ** _AT NIGHT_**

Blu and Gabriel were eating various kinds of fruits housed in chestnut shells serving them as a tray, gabriel was telling some of his childhood stories to blu and sarah

"And then I crash on my fifth flight attempt" Gabriel said with a laugh

following blu and sarah who laughed along

"my dear, you fell on the fifth try" Sarah said, laughing

"what coul I do, i was young at the time" finished gabriel

blu's mood soon faded, and the couple soon realized it

"Blu, that was something we said?" Asked Sarah worriedly

Blu then started to laugh slightly

"memories" said blu, laughing.

"Which one?" The female asked

"Sarah, That's none of our business" Gabriel chided

blu soon looked at Gabriel and smiled

"No no, it's fine ... well where do I start?" said blu

"When I arrived in Rio, I didn't know how to fly, it became a problem, but after a while I was taken to a sanctuary where they took care of the birds, which were wounded by smugglers, and then I met the jewel" continued blu

blu told his whole story from minessota to when he arrived in Rio

"Then in the end jewel kissed me and I learned to fly" finished blue

few seconds passed the orange couple was shocked by the blu story, it was romantic but also dangerous

"You were willing to die with her" Gabriel said

blu looked at the couple

"Yes I was and i still do, but the moral of the story is, don't fly just brought me troubles" Blu finished with a laugh.

"what else are you willing to do for her?" gabriel asked again

blu pissed at Gabriel asking such a futile question

"Anything," blu said in an annoyed tone

everyone was quiet for two minutes, until blu got up off the ground and walked to Gabriel's nest door, sarah got up too and went over to blu

"Blu, do I feel something disturbs you what is it?" Asked Sarah

"sigh" nothing just some stupid nightmares" finished blu

"sarah" said gabriel calling his wife with a gesture so she doesn't bored blu

sarah walked back to her husband, gabriel nodded for her to ask blu something and she asked

"Blu, do you want to see the eggs?" Sarah said

blu sarah and Gabriel proceeded to a corner of the nest where five eggs were leaning against each other, blu was amazed looking at the eggs

"Hey, blu do you want to hold one of them?" Asked Gabriel

"I ... no ... I mean" said the nervous blue

"Hey come on don't be shy they don't bite" gabriel said taking one of the eggs and giving it to blu

"Hey, huh? blu be careful with them ok they're very delicate" said sarah worried

blu beckoned to sarah understanding her position as a mother

blu held the egg with his wing, he could feel the warmth of the egg and how much he weighed

"He's kinda heavy" said blu

"Ok give me here" Gabriel finished taking and laying his egg where it was

blu gave a slight smile

"Well ... guys, I have to go, jewel is already worried about me" blu finished

sarah walked over to blu and gave her a tight hug

"Blu it was great to have you here, come back more often ok?" Asked sarah

"Ok..huh ... I'll be right back for a while, I see you guys later," said blu

blu walked over to Gabriel, and Gabriel closed his foot almost in a fist

"Take care blu" Gabriel said making a fist

"Okay, I'll go," blu said, touching fist with fist with Gabriel

 ** _IN BLU AND JEWEL'S NEST_**

blu flew up to his nest quickly arriving late at night, it was already 10:30 pm and there was a bright moonlight in the sky, blu came through the door of his nest to see in front of him his wife jewel, who was with her wings crossed, and an angry facial expression

"Where were you?" jewel said in an annoyed tone

"Well ... I went out in the morning looking for food and saw Gabriel and his friends around here, and then Gabriel invited me for a walk and then I met his family."

"And you did it all this without my concern, I was very worried about you blu" jewek said in a tone of anger

"Sorry, honey, I didn't mean to make a bad impression on you, but why so much worry" blu said seriously and his facial expression changed from mild to irritated

jewel noticed that blu had been annoyed and even though he was, that wasn't his natural tone of voice, realizing that she decided to soften her voice

"Look ... it's not that I don't trust you, but I don't trust you with this gabriel" said jewel

"Why?" Simply asked blu

"And you still ask me why?" Said jewel calming down

"well ... to begin with I was worried that unknown birds come here looking for other unknown birds these so-called military birds looking for killers, and suddenly my husband disappears in the morning without even talking to me, who guarantees that they too Aren't murderers? huh blu" finished jewel panting

"Love, he has family, I thought the same thing about him too, but he's not evil," blu said

"You don't know that," jewel said irritably

"Yeah, I know," said blu more annoyingly.

"No, you don't, PET," Jewel said with a shout

blu was just shocked by the jewek statement and stared at the floor with a sad look

"Ok, I ... I don't know" blu said, turning his gaze away from Jewel and heading for the straw of his nest

two minutes passed, silently blu lay on the straw saying nothing

jewel thought about what she'd said, and remembered what blu had said last night

Flash back: As long as I live, I won't let you suffer again

end of flash back: jewel wondered at those minutes when she called her husband a pet, and worst of all she used it as a humiliation, how could she have said that to her one and only, jewel walked over the straw of her nest where blu was lying

"Love, forgive me, I didn't mean that," Jewel said, lying down next to blu.

blu just turned his gaze away from jewel, blu was angry at what jewel said, but a worse thing came to mind the nightmares in which he lost her took all his anger from his heart

"It's all right, you ... you're forgiven," blu said, avoiding crying

"Blu look at me" said jewel turning blu's face to hers

blu and jewel looked at each other

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have called you any ..."

jewel was cut off by blu who gave her a kiss on her beak, it took little time for jewel to close her eyes and enjoy the kiss

after ten seconds in their sweet kiss, blu separates his beak from jewel

"I said you're forgiven," blu said in a serious tone

jewel just looked down with a smile

"Thanks," Jewel answered.

blu feathered his wing over his wife's beak side admiring her beauty

"You're so beautiful" just said blu

jewel blushed instantly looking down with a smile

"I would do anything for you, you know that right?" Asked blu romantically

"Of course I do," Jewel said sweetly

blu and jessl stared at each other for two more minutes

"Jewel?" Blu asked

"Yes?" Replied jewel

"Do you… think about having children someday?" Asked blu blushing

"Yes, I think in having our own family blu, which is why I was so worried about you" Jewel said

blu then kissed her again, his tongues dancing along with the kiss, blu stopped kissing jewel in the beak and started kissing her neck, laying her in the straw

"Oh blu what are you ... doing?" Jewel asked with a sigh of pleasure

"Dancing with you my love," blu said in a seductive tone

and then the two began their long night of love, and one more step was taken to strengthen their ties


	6. an horrible and an unforgatable day

sighs in blu's head, 'blu help me', the sighs grew louder every minute, somber voices began to arise

"What's going on?" Blu asked confused

' **I would do anything for you** '

' **What else are you willing to do for her**?'

the darkness became intense, the visions were not clear and much less obvious

"No, I'm not going to listen to this" Blu said covering his eardrums

but how blu it would not hear what were in his mind

' **the militarys lies, they are a threat** '

' **nooooo** '

' **You killed her** '

blu was shaking his head, feeling the pain of hearing the dark voices in his mind

' **I will do everything you ask, everything, anything** '

' **I pledge myself to you master** '

soon astounding visions, came in the mind of blu, showing him different forms of his beloved jewel dying

' **blu helps me** ' death by snakes

' **blu please** ' death from illness

but the last one was the worst

' **blu please, they are your children and I am your wife please don't hurt me** ' death by blu's wings

"No, please, enough, thats enough" said blu with pain

" **No, no, no**!"

with the last vision It come a heavy and malignant breath, ending the nightmare

 ** _WAKING UP_**

blu woke up from his nightmare gasping, staring at the entrance of his nest, that was coming a little ray of sun indicating that the day was dawning, blu looked to the side and saw his wife sleeping peacefully

blu rose quietly to not wake his wife from her sleep, and walked to the entrance of their nest, the sun was still weak but it was lovely to see it rising, and starting a beautiful day

blu, was calming his breath, and putting his feathers in his beak and eyes thinking about what he had dreamed

'what's happening to me' thought blu with his feathers in his eyes

blu then he looked out again and the sun began to rise, blu decided to stay awake and flew out of his nest hoping not to have awaked jewel

 ** _OUT OF THE NEST_**

blu then landed on the ground, and started walking towards some trees, but before he could reach them, two red birds with blue spots on their feathers, landed near blu to confront him, blu was still very close to his nest

"oh, sorry if i scared you" said the first bird with a sadistic laugh

blu just looked to the side, not caring to them, blu then continued to walk passing between them

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" said the second bird in a rude tone

blu looked at then sadly

"Hello my name is...

"I don't care what your name is, this area now belongs to the military, so get out" said the first bird

blu tightened his gaze showing a angry face

"Do you want to say something about it?" said the second bird

blu was about to say something, when a female blue macaw went up to the entrance of their nest and yelled softly

"Blu, my love, is everything ok?"

blu looked at jewel, and he didn't want to worry his wife

"It's okay my love, I'll get in a second" said blu softly but depressed

the two red macaws looked at jewel and back to blu

"What a beautiful girl you have" said the first bird in a malicious tone

"You stay away from her" Blu said in an angry tone

"ohh ohh, so you know how to fight, blue boy?" asked the second

"No, I don't know how to fight, but I swear if you touch her I'll ..."

blu was finishing his sentence, when three other birds landed behind blu saying

"hey idiots" said a familiar voice behind blu

blu looked back and saw Gabriel peter and keeru

"The boy is with me" Gabriel said firmly

the two red macaws looked at each other

"Gabriel, is he your friend?" asked the first

"Yes" said Gabriel

the two looked back to blu and said

"excuse us" they left

both said

blu and gabriel looked at each other

"hey keeru, search the area" said the orange male

Peter and Keeru obeyed, and were fulfilling their orders

"When were you going to tell me?" Blu said frustrated

"excuse me?" Gabriel asked confused

"you know exactly what I mean, gabriel this is my home" said blu irritated

"sorry, blu I should have told you yesterday, but ...

"no excuses, if you are my friend don't keep secrets from me" said blu turning his back on gabriel

gabriel just sighed, blu kept walking near his nest and sat on the same log that he had spoken with gabriel before

 ** _IN THE AFTERNOON_**

it was 3:00 in the afternoon, blu spent a good time sitting on that log thinking about the nightmare last night

'what does that mean?' he thought

Meanwhile, Gabriel was talking to Keeru, who was delivering an area report

"Apparently this is all clear, but I have a information from an anonymous witness who saw an unknown bird in this areas"

"And who guarantees that it was kawai?" Gabriel asked

"this witness said that the bird was with, a type of blade" said keeru

soon Peter interacted in the conversation of the two

"and sincerely my friend, I don't know any kinds of bird that knows how to use swords here" said Peter related to gabriel

"Should we tell the little blue boy?" Keeru asked

"No, I'll do that, dispensed soldiers" Gabriel said firmly

"YES, SIR" They both shouted

gabriel made his eret pose, then he looked at blu who seemed to be dread by something sitting on the log, gabriel sighed and walked to blu

"Are you okay?" Gabriel asked worried

"huh, yes I'm fine, just thinking" said blu

"sigh" look blu what happened before, I ...

"something you want to tell me gabriel?" asked blu angry interromping him

"okay, i mean yes, a witnesses said that he saw something unknown around here these days, and this figure fits in the role of dark lord kawai" said gabriel worried

"so?" asked blu

"It's not safe for you and jewel to stay here, I should ask you to move from here" said gabriel worried

blu lifted his head and looked directly at gabriel, with a worried expression on his face

"What, gabriel this is my home, you can't get us out of here" blu said angry

"blu, I'm not taking anyone out of here, if you want to stay here the decision is yours, but your home is more important than your wife's security?" Gabriel asked firmly

"nothing, it's more important to me than her" said blu

"And I know that, blu, get out of here, and stay safe" Gabriel said

blu thout a little before awnser

"We're leaving" Blu said sadly

"I feel so sorry my friend, but until I declare this a safe area, stay away from here okay? " gabriel said

blu just nodded, gabriel turned his back on blu

"hey gabriel, I was thinking can we defeat this lord?" asked blu

gabriel looked at blu

"No one can kill a lord" Gabriel said

blu looked down sadly

"but military and others lords can" gabriel said with a laugh

meanwhile jewel was looking at blu who was talking to gabriel, but jewel was already watching blu a long time

 ** _IN THE ENTRY OF THE NEST_**

blu entered the entrance of his nest and saw jewel smiling at him, blu smiled back

"Jewel, we're leaving" just said blu

"What, where?" asked the female

"I'm going to find something, don't worry" said blu sadly

"blu what, what is going on?" asked jewel worried

"nothing, only gabriel said that this area is not safe" replied blu

"oh blu not again" said angry jewel

"jewel, he said that somebody told him that an unknown bird was here, and that bird could be kawai" replied blu

jewel did not know who and what exactly kawai was, but her instinct says her to trust blu

"Okay then, let's go" said jewel with a sigh

 ** _SANTUARY_**

blu and jewel, flew about two hours, until they get close to the blue santuary, arriving there they see Fernando noting some specialties of the santuary, blu and jewel landed near him

Good morning blu, and jewel" said Fernando smiling

blu and jewel only, made a sound with their beak in return

"hey follow me" said fernando

blu and jewel looked at each other, and followed Fernando, who was taking them to a place a little far from the blue santuary, arriving there Fernando said

"tcharam" shouted the happy boy

blu and jewel then saw, a small bird house, which had a room for the couple

"What did you think, Linda did it as a surprise so you could stay closer to them" Fernando said with a laugh

blu and jewel flew to the small house and stayed in what looked like a yard

"well ... I have to go back to work, she's going to be back soon, she went to check what looks like a type of disease, which is seriously affecting the animals, and also birds. if you need anything, I'll leave the kitchen's window a little open" said Fernando

it was getting dark and soon a light thunder was heard, by the couple of birds and the young human

"It looks like it's going to rain, bye blu bye jewel" Fernando said, running back to the sanctuary

 ** _INSIDE THE NEW NEST_**

blu and jewel entered the new nest, admiring how big it was especially for a couple

"hey, what you think blu is not this perfect for both of us?" said jewel excitedly

blu admired the nest

"Yeah, of course it's perfect I was intend to stay, in the old bookstore but I confess, this is much better" said blu with a smile

jewel just looked at her husband and smiled

"And look, honey, it's very close to Rafael's house" said Blu

jewel looked at blu

"blu, I want to thank you for always taking care of me" said jewel in a soft voice

"It's my duty to my heart, my love" said Blu

"and thanks for last night" said jewel seductively

"What?, ah, I got it" said Blu understanding what she means

jewel laughed and walked further into the nest

 ** _AT NIGHTFALL_**

it was 6:00 pm, the sky was still a little clear blu and jewel were looking out together and enjoying their new nest, but blu was in thinking mode trying to unravel the last nightmare and jewel notice it

"What are you worrying about?" asked Jewel

blu did not respond he just continued looking outside

"hey, I'm talking to you" said jewel a little irritated

not hear the blue boy's response, blu felt a tightness in his heart it was a mixture of emotions, fear, anger, hate, everything was torturing the mind of blu, soon a bird approaches the couple, flying very quickly, and this bird was a toucan

"Hey Rafael, it's good to see you my friend" said blu in a cheerful tone

Rafael was breathless, because of the flight, and with a sad look on his face

"Rafael are you okay?" Asked jewel stepping forward

Rafael calmed his breathing, and said firmly

"Can we talk privately blu?" Rafael asked

blu looked at jewel

"sure rafael" said blu

 ** _OUT OF THE NEST_**

Jewel had stayed in the nest, waiting worriedly for her husband

Blu and Rafael walked near the house that was near, from their nest and the two paused face to face

"blu, I need to tell you something, that happened three days ago" Rafael said sadly and calmly

"What happened? What happened three days ago?" Blu asked nervously

"I don't know how to tell you this, but ...

"But what?" Blu said impatiently

"Do you know your human friend, linda? isn't it?" said the toucan

"Yes, linda is one of my family" said blu in a happy tone

"blu" said Rafael putting a wing on blu's shoulder

blu just looked at Rafael with a strange gesture

"Your friend linda... suffered a car accident, on a trip, she was taken to hospital, but ... she has died this morning"

"What?" Blu said frustrated and pale

blu was breathless

"No, that's not true, that can't be true" he said in a tearful tone.

"I ... I'm sorry" Rafael said with a tear on his face.

"no ... linda ... no ... no, linda" cried blu crying

it hurt in Rafael to see this, all he could do was cry with his friend, screams of pain were heard from blu, jewel had also heard it

the young blu could not stand the pressure of this news and fainted, Rafael took blu into his nest, in which jewel was very worried

"What happened to him?" yelled Jewel worried

"He just fainted, but he's going to be fine" Rafael finished, leaving the nest, but jewel asked

"Why blu have fainted?" asked the female

rafael turned to jewel

"He's going to tell you maybe ..." rafael stepped out of their nest

Jewel spent time inside the nest, and then it started to rain, the rain started slow but it got intense and stronger every hour that passed, a few more hours passed the night was clear but, it was raining a lot, and with lightning blushing loud blu awoke from his fainting

"AH" CRIED BLU

for a moment he thought it was a dream, but then the memory of Rafael's conversation came into his mind like a haunting

' **linda suffered car accident** ' fear

' **she was taken to a hospital** ' anger

' **she stayed three days recovering** ' hate

' **she has died this morning** ' suffering

Blu closed her eyes trying not to believe what he have heard from his friend, blu was afraid for not being close to linda when she went to the hospital, blu was angry because linda went to a hospital and he wasn't warned about this, blu was with hate to know that his friend was suffering in a hospital and recovering without being able to give her a single visit, blu was suffering because linda the human who created him as a family was gone, and he could not even say goodbye

blu rose and left directly from his nest, not noticing that his wife was looking at him, blu landed on the ground near to the house where his nest was near, the rain was very strong blu gathered his wings and stood looking forward without straying the look

 ** _ONE HOUR LATER_**

Blu lay in there, looking at nothing, jewel was not sure what he was thinking, but it was still raining, soon jewel came in the entrance of their nest and looked at her husband who was out in the rain, she decided to go to him

she flew a few centimeters coming up to blu

"hey, what did Raphael tell you?" said jewel softly

blu was with a serious and sad look, pain could be seen in his eyes

"blu, whats wrong?" asked jewel again

blu looked at jewel his gaze was still serious

"Go away" he said in an unpleasant tone

"What?" the female asked softly

blu, turned his whole body in the direction of jewel

"Get out of here" Blu said in a tone of anger

jewel took a step back, but then she approached blu and gave a small kiss on the side of his beak

"It's raining a lot, you don't take a long time to get in, okay?" asked the female

blu then noticed what he had spoken to his beloved

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't...

blu was cut by jewel who placed a feather on his beak

"shh ... it's fine blu" said jewel sadly

and then the female flew back to her nest, blu stood there thinking of what he said to his wife, and he thought to himself, ' **damn it, and if something happened to jewel I would never forgive myself and i said that', stupid stupid stupid'**

blu then looked the other way

"That's enough" finished blu angrily

Blu entered the house that was with the window open, and dried his feathers and wings and then prepared for a flight

"I'll be back, jewel" finished blu flying off

 ** _GABRIEL'S NEST_**

After spending two hours flying, blu reached Gabriel's nest, blu landed very close to gabriel's nest, in which the orange macaw was talking to keeru, blu walked close to them

"gabriel?" asked blu calling the orange

gabriel turned and looked at blu, who was looking nervous and bad

"Can we talk?" Blu asked

"Oh of course blu" replied the orange

keeru waved to gabriel and flew away

"come in, it's raining a lot out here"

"No, we're going to talk here and now" Blu said angrily

"damn, my friend, what happened someone died?" asked the sarcastic orange

"Yes, a friend of mine who I considered my family died" said blu angry

Gabriel withdrew what he said when he heard this

"oh, I ... I'm sorry, it was not my intention" Gabriel replied

"'Sigh', forget it I need to talk to you" said Blu

gabriel nodded

"Well ... I wanted to ask you, you know how to fight, don't you?" asked the blue bird

"correct, as I said I was one of these knights once" said gabriel

"Have you ever been considered a lord?" the blu asked in a shaky tone

Gabriel hesitated, but he went on

"Yes, I was that strong, that my mentor has already considered me a lord" said the orange confident

Have you ever taught anyone?" asked the blue macaw

"Huh, no, whats your point?" Gabriel asked confused

"Would you like to teach someone?" asked the curious blue

"Well ... I don"t know ... I think so, why?" said gabriel

"well ... I have had many of these dreams and ...

"oh, blu they are only nightmares it doesn't mean anything" said gabriel angry

"I know, I know, but I want to have the strength to protect jewel, I love her Gabriel I don't want anything bad happens to her, or someone takes her from me" replied blu with a tear

gabriel thought hard about refusing blu's request, but he was very confused and felt useless to protect his family

'sigh' ok blu, look ... I'm going to train you, okay, but I feel a lot of confusion in you blu I need you to stay with a clean mind" finished the orange

"Thanks Gabriel, I don't know what to say" Blu said in a weak but grateful tone

"don't mention it, this training is going to be tough" Gabriel finished with a laugh

"I can handle this" Blu finished with a laugh

gabriel put a wing on blu's shoulder

"blu, you were right, keeru told me that kawai's apprentice was killed five months ago ... blu he's looking for a new apprentice, go home and protect yourself, fly away from here, if you need"

"but I thought a lord could not be killed" said blu

"other lords or military can do it remember?" said gabriel

 ** _BACK TO JEWEL AND BLU' S NEST_**

Blu flew two more hours, until she finally arrived at his home, jewel was sleeping peacefully in her nest, blu walked inside trying not to wake her, but it didn't work

"blu, where were you?" asked the female in a quiet tone

"Let's talk about this tomorrow" said Blu

jewel got up and looked at blu with a sad look

"At least tell me what you've been worried about these days" Jewel said

blu looked down avoiding the sad look of his wife, and decided that this was far from over

"Well ... since I got the flu, I've had some nightmares" said blu

"I did notice that" Jewel said sarcastically

"and in all my nightmares ...

"what about this nightmares?" Jewel asked for blu to finish his sentence

"in all my nightmares, you die ... all of them you die" said blu with a sigh

"What, all of your nightmares ..."

blu cut jewel in the middle of her sentence

"Yes, all of them ... and worst of all you say I did something, horrible and you say you hate me" finished blu

jewel took a step forward and hugged her husband

"blu, forget it, they are just idiot nightmares, it doesn't mean anything" jewel said sadly

"Yes I know honey, but they look so real, and they gives me much fear" Replied Blu

"shh, I know but you are not a bad bird blu, you're not even close of it" said jewel closing her eyes in the embrace

"Thank you my love" said the blue enjoying the warm embrace of his wife

"Now forget these stupid nightmares and let's get some sleep" finished jewel

"thank you jewel i love you" said blu

"me too blu, very much" replied the female

 ** _IN A FOREST PLACE_**

"Is he?" said an unknown voice

"Yes" another voice said darkly

"I'm sorry for the death of your apprentice, my lord"

"Yes, but it was a necessary loss" said the evil voice

"My lord?" asked the other, not understanding the question.

"soon I'll have a new apprentice far younger and much more powerful".

 **SORRY FOR THE WAIT I AM FROM BRASIL AND WRITE IN ENGLISH ITS DIFFICULT AS HELL**


	7. training day

blu, took his flight early hoping that Gabriel was out of his nest, to begin his training, however something else was on his mind, and it was the funeral of his dear friend linda gunderson, blu flew out before the dawn of the day, because he was very depressed and distressed to sleep

"hey, blue boy, how are you doing?" asked the orange bird

"hey, gabriel, I'm fine ... I think" said blu in a low voice

"Good, so ready to start the training?" asked gabriel roaring his neck

"Yes" said Blu in a weak tone again

"Answer me soldier" Gabriel said in a loud voice

"i mean... yes ... YES SIR" replied blu firmly

"Then follow me" Gabriel said

 ** _UNKNOWN PLACE_**

blu followed Gabriel to a humid place dark and isolated from many birds

"What are we doing here" asked Blu a bit scared

"nobody here, will be able to listen to you screaming" gabriel said in a sadistic tone of voice

blu suddenly turn pale, and began to pant

"Okay, I'm kidding" said the orange laughing

"Don't do it again" Blu said, letting out his breath

Gabriel gave a smile and walked to a hollow of a tree, and took off a two pointed blades similar to a sword without protector of hand

"have you ever used a sword, a knife or something? like that before" Gabriel asked

blu looked at him sadly

"I never needed to" blu finalized

gabriel then threw a sword to blu, in which blu caught with his foot

"these swords are called ktchans, they are made of steel and gold and they are bird size, they are elegant, nice(chic), worthy of a knight of darkness"

blu to hear that immediately dropped his sword, gabriel let his smile fade and took the sword from the ground

"now, it is on the wings of good birds blu, the sword is not bad, but we must be careful who we give them to hoist it"

blu then waved, and took the sword back, but gabriel hesitated to give the sword

"this sword, will protect your wife, this sword is a part of your life, don't ever lose it, I'm relying on you to hold this blu"

blu just waved catching the sword, blu stood in straight posture and then waved again saying be ready for training

"good" said the orange

"you must have heavy movements but they need to seem light, maintain the posture, apply only the technique when you train, when against someone only apply force, be strong and firm, but also gracious" finalized gabriel making movements with his sword

"got it?" Gabrielle asked

blu waved, because he had understood very well, the problem was that blu was thinking a lot about his human friend

"great" finalized the orange

gabriel then attacked blu, repeatedly with a flying and moves with his sword, knocking him to the ground

"come on blu, I could have killed you easily" said gabriel turning his sword

blu rose and attacked gabriel flying, gabriel deviated

"Is that all you got?" gabriel mocked

"ah" shouted blu advancing on gabriel

this time blu did not fly, just attacked gabriel with sudden movements with his sword, gabriel dogged from the two attacks and then hit blu's sword by taking off his foot and his wing

"you have no technique" gabriel said

blu took his sword again and attacked gabriel with a flight, gabriel punched blu in his stomach, blu shrank in pain

"clumsy" gabriel said

blu, then lay down on the floor and started to get tears out of his eyes

"how ... can I protect jewel if I can't even defend myself" said blu in a tearful tone

Gabriel walked up to blu

"but with the right training, you can become a formidable warrior, do you want to reach the maximum of your potential?"

blu rose and thought a little about gabriel's proposal, blu need to get stronger, this was all that was on his mind

"Yes, gabriel" said blu stoping crying

 ** _10:00 AM_**

It was ten am, the morning blu had left his training, and he went to the house where Tulio was staying, he hoped that Tulio was there, and then they could go together to the linda's funeral to say goodbye, blu came through the window and saw Tulio holding a glass of wine, Tulio was about to open it when he saw blu near the window

"oh, hey blu how are you doing ... boy?" asked the sad human

Tulio approached to Blu and bent down to pick up the threaded opener

"wow blu, I know this is difficult to say, but" tulio said lifting

the blue macaw just looked at the human

'sigh' "look at me, a pathetic ornithologist, opening a bottle of wine, talking to a macaw" finalized tulio

blu made a sqwank as an answer

"look, I know it's difficult, but linda is dead, I feel that I ... I should be there with her"

blu just bowed his head

"Let's get this over with, blu, I'll take care of you" said Tulio

Tulio walked to the refrigerator door that had a map nailed to her

"I ... I'm leaving the place where linda ... you know" Tulio finished in a tearful tone

 ** _IN THE AFTERNOON_**

blu spent the afternoon in the house he decided not to go to the funeral, he found a photo in which linda and Tulio were together and smiling in their engagement, clothes and groom and in his arms blu was with a bow tie glued to his chest, and jewel with a small flower on her head

"linda ... I'm sorry , I wasn't a good friend ... I'm sorry, I ... I should be by your side, every moment we spend together, I will not forget any of them ... I didin't had the chance to say goodbye ... because I wasn't by your side!... so let me say it now ... goodbye linda ... finished blu stopping every phrase

blu wiped his tears and looked back, he saw jewel with tears on her face, trickling down her beak

"oh ... hey jewel, is everything alright?" asked blu with tears frowing his eyes

jewel just walked up to blu and hugged him, crying

"blu, I'm sorry ... I didn't know I'm sorry" finished jewel crying

blu didn't say anything, he was just relieving the pain of his heart with the embrace of his wife

blu put a wing on jewel's face and looked eye to eye with her, they were both with tears in their eyes, which shone in the sunlight, at last they gave a passionate kiss, which was like a relief to the suffering in blu's heart

"It's all right blu, I'm here for you," Jewel said

"Thank you" said blu tearfull

 **3:00 pm**

blu returned to his training, feeling a lot of pain in his heart and did not think to feel it again

"I'm ready for more" said blu with a firm tone

gabriel just waved

 ** _17:00 OF AFTERNOON_**

"Let's go BLU, YOU CAN DO BETTER" gabriel said loud

blu was doing sit-ups on a tree, the pain he felt was a lot in relation to exercise

"Okay, come down here" said the orange

blu stopped doing his abs and went down fast to gabriel

"Okay, now let's train your body fight, we train with our ktchans, we'll do a coordination of wings and legs okay?" Gabriel asked

"Yes sir" said blu

blu took his ktchan and put it directly on his foot

"blu now I want you to attack me without flying" gabriel said

"What if I fly?" asked Blu

"then I will force your wings, pay twenty flex" gabriel said

"Sure" said the blue

"Then ATTACK ME"

blu advanced fast at gabriel, and gave a duxe attack in the stomach of the orange, Gabriel just hit the sword to the side

"dux, it's a very vague attack, try this way"

Gabriel, turned the sword for freight

"one"

Gabriel turned his sword to the side

"two"

gabriel turned his sword high

"three"

blu just stood admiring the blows of gabriel

"you can make combinations of your pushes"

Blu nodded, and continued to attack Gabriel

 ** _18:30 OF AFTERNOON_**

blu was panting because of the training, he had trained a lot and learned a series of blows with his ktchan soon he needed to improve them

"blu, enough for today we will continue tomorrow" gabriel finished

Blu looked at Gabriel and waved, the sun was still shining slightly

"fine, I'll see you tomorrow gabriel" said blu saying goodbye

"okay, see you tomorrow, blue boy" gabriel finished

blu then took his ktchan and kept reproducing simple moves that Gabriel had passed, blu practiced for two minutes when he felt someone unknown behind him

blu turned to confront the individual, his appearance was similar to gabriel but his eyes were light green, but that bird had a scar on his beak

"Hi, how are you?" asked the friendly blue

the macaw had a sadistic look, it was a little weird

"well ... I was watching your movements, it looks like you know how to fight" said the orange with a younger and soft voice

"I ... I don't want any problems" said Blu moving away

the macaw ran up to blu

"hey hey, slowly, there will be no problems" said the orange in a sadisc tone

"Where did you learn these movements?" asked the stranger

"huh ... with my friend gabriel he trains it" said blu

"ah, gabriel the military bird" said the orange closing his eyes and smiling

"How do you know that?" Blu asked confusing

the orange bird looked at blu with the same smile

"oh, where are my manners, call me levi nice to meet you" said the orange

"So, your name is Levi?"

"no, i said you can call me levi, hehe this is not my name" said levi

"well... it was a pleasure to meet you Levi, but I have to go" finalized the blue

blu going forward advancing between levi heading for his nest

"oh, yeah, so I just wanted to tell you that if you need a little help with your training, I'm willing to help" said Levi smiling

"Thank you, but I already have someone who teaches me" said blu rudely

levi flew and landed in blu's front

"Of course I understand, but just know that I want to help you, you seen a nice bird"

"that's okay ... thank you levi, and huh thank you for your concern" said blu walking forward him again

"blu, I sincerely feel a great pain in you, along with anger hate and fear" said levi going in the front of blu again

"Good night Levi" said blu with anger, and thinking that this bird was odd

then blu flight to his nest closed his night with his wife

 ** _TWO MONTHS LATER_**

blu continued his training for two months he had become stronger and much more skillful and his skills with a ktchan was much more cleared, but blu began to spend less and less time with jewel and this was annoying her, in an afternoon with a little sun blu and Gabriel continue to train

"Come on, blu, you have to do better than that" Gabriel said sadly

"I'm trying, you're to strong" the blue male finished

soon a blue female figure, It come towards blu and gabriel

"Okay, let's go again" Gabriel said, wielding his ktchan

but they were interrupted, with the blue figure who calls her husband's name

"blu?" called the blue female

blu stopped with his training session and looked at jewel

"oh, hey, honey" replied blu

Jewel gived a fake smiled

"blu I think it's great that you're doing this, but I think it's time to you to stop" Jewel finished

"Why? I feel great I'm getting better and stronger every minute" finished blu

"blu, I think she's right, it's time to you stop" gabriel said

"What do you mean stop, gabriel" said blu angry

"blu calm down" gabriel said

"We've already talked about this, you know very well why I'm training this hard" Blu said more irritably

"blu, my love calm down" jewel said sweetly

"we will talk later jewel" finished blu angry

jewel decided to stay quiet and let gabriel settle this with blu

"forget it, sorry, okay, I think we had enough training for to day, you train a lot, spend some time with your wife" gabriel said

jewel then leave and flew straight to their nest

blu sighed heavily

"You know very well, why I'm training so much" said blu calming down

"I know, but you have to spend more time with her, since we started training you...you're spending less time with her" Gabriel said

"I know, I just ...want to protect her" Blu said sadly

"blu you're getting more skillful and powerful every minute, you don't have to be so obsessed" said gabriel sadly

"I know, I love her Gabriel, and I want to get stronger, that no one will take her from me" said blu angry

"blu i know how you fell I love my sarah too, but listen, greed and fear of loss are one of the things that sustain the roots of evil" gabriel said

"one of?" he asked, wanting to know the others

"Yes, one of, the others are, the anger, hate and suffering, beware of these things, they can overthrow anyone" Gabriel said

blu watched his friend leave, and decided to go to his nest to see how was jewel, but before he could do this, an orange figure comes flying and have a scar on the beak

"oh, I thought he wouldn't leave" said Levi

"huh hello?" asked blu without recognizing the orange

"don't you remember me, we talked two months ago" the orange finished

"oh It's you, what do you want?" he asked gently

"sure, can we talk privately" said Levi

"ah I don't know, there are many dangers by there" said blu hesitating

"Don't worry, I don't want any bad things happen to you" Levi said with a smile

blu ignored levi and continued to train with his sword, levi just stood admiring the blu posture, seeming to be recognizing the training, levi walked up blu and straightened the curved stance of blu

"Your posture has to be erect, this way you will have more force in the attack and better flexibility" said levi arranging the posture of blu

"huh okay, but my teacher said that my attack doesn't depend on the posture but on having heavy attacks seeming light' said blu

"Well ... gabriel have taught you well" said levi

"thank you" said blu flying

then blu began a low circled flight, showing some maneuvers and landing with a blow from his ktchan

"wonderful" said levi smiling

blu just gasped, looking at his wing, and thinking

"ok blu now try to fly with a triple attack" said levi

blu looked up and suddenly took off, and tried to apply the three strokes, but he failed and fell very fast on the ground, but he have no damage

"What you ask for is impossible" Blu said angrily

Levi just looked at blu and let his smile fade

"impossible" levi said sadly

blu looked at Levi, Levi walked up blu with an angry expression on his face

"impossible... this is impossible only because you considered it so" finalized levi

levi touched the blu head

"The flight doesn't depend here" said the orange

and then touched the side of the blu chest where his heart was

"It's felt here, get up" Levi said

blu rose quickly and stared levi

"blu, feel the flight, connect with nature, with everyone and with yourself, feel every feeling, love ,hate, fear and turn it all into power" said levi closing his wings

"power doesn't exist" said blu firmly

"but it's not that kind of power, turn it into everything that defines you, that's power" said levi

"I understand your point, but"

"You don't believe me" Levi took off

Levi have picked up an incredible flight of blows and landed with the last blow on the ground

"How did you do this?" said blu impressed

"can we talk now" Levi said turning his back on Blu

blu was next to levi, and the two continued to walk more and more to the parts of the forest, blu had not believed what he had just seen it was really impressive

"wow levi, I didn't know you were so ... so"

"powerful" said levi completing the blu's phrase

blu then stood still, and looked down at the floor

"I wouldn't say powerful" said blu

"but this is how the military sees things, powerful, everything they are its based on their ego so it is power" said levi smiling

blu looked forward and kept walking, levi kept walking forward

"Well ... blu I wanted to talk to you about"

Levi looked at blu and breathed before saying

"the militarys lies blu they are not your friends" said levi with a sad tone

"What do you mean by that?" said angrily

"They say they want to help you, but that's not true" said Levi

"Well, what am I supposed to do?" Blu asked, wanting advice

"Just wait, but stay alert" Levi said

"That's all you wanted to say, like I said before thank you for your concern but ...

"It's not okay, but what I wanted to tell you is, you're welcome to train with me if you want some extra lessons" Levi said in a sinister tone

"thank you, but ...

"they will say that they trust you that you are important to them, but then you will see very different gestures from what they said"

blu and levi looked at each other

"Well ... good night, blu" said Levi leaving

blu didn't even say goodbye to levi and then went back to his nest and was already at night, when he arrived he saw his wife vomiting near a water pit, blu was scared to see it and flew to jewel as fast as he could

"my Love, my love, what is it?" asked blu worried

"I'm fine" Jewel said in an irritated tone

"are you sure I can...

"i said I'm fine blu" said jewel cutting blu in the middle of his sentence

blu just stood looking at jewel with scared face

"I'm just a little nauseous" Jewel said touching her forehead

Come on, let's get in" said blu helping her

blu took his wife to her nest, and the moon began to glow in the sky


	8. new ways

**_NEXT_** ** _DAY_**

Blu woke up at six am, expecting Gabriel to be outside his nest, but he was not there

"Good morning" said Jewel standing up

"We have to talk" said Blu seryosly

jewel got up and hugged blu

"I have something incredible to tell you" Jewel said in a happy tone

"whatever it is, it can wait, jewel the fact that you have ...

"I am pregnant" said jewel cutting blu in his sentence

blu was speechless for what he have just heard, nor did it cross his mind that she might be pregnant

"but ... you ... in the last two months you didn't show any signs of pregnancy" said a pale blu

"Are you not happy?" Jewel asked sweetly, with a tone of sadness

"no no no, of course, but of course I'm happy jewel, we're going to be parents" said blu hugging her

"But are you sure?" Blu asked confused

"Yeah blu, I'm sure, I went to Tulio to check this out ...

blu smiled and hugged jewel even tightly

"blu ... you've got so strong ... I can't breathe" said breathless jewel

"Sorry" Blu said letting her go quickly

"I'm just very happy" blu finished

"I understand, I am too" said Jewel, resplendent with happiness

blu just looked at jewel and let his smile even bigger

"jewel thank you for making me the happiest bird in the world" said blu hugging her again

they were silent for a few seconds in the hug, but soon blu spoke

"but I must confess, I'm a little scared" finalized the blue male

"And do you think I am not?" said Jewel

blu then walked to the nest's door and looked out and the day began to cloud

"I'm sorry I left you aside, I don't want to lose you" said blu sweetly but sad

"blu you will not lose me...

"not like I lost linda" said blu looking at jewel and the cloudy day illuminating his blue body making him even more handsome

jewel just looked at blu, with a sad look

"We'll get through this together, like a family" Jewel said sweetly

"well ... you need to rest ... I'm going to train a little" said blu

"Do you really need to go?" said jewel worried and sad

"yes i need" finished the blue coming out of the nest

"I love you" jewel said before blu left

blu just looked at her and waved

leaving jewel inside the nest alone

GABRIEL'S NEST

"Gabriel" shouted blu landing

"You forgot that we're going ...

blu silenced his tone by listening a conversation between two macaws, blu came up behind a tree and saw gabriel talking to keeru and blu could hear loud and clear what they were talking about

"We lost the track of kawai, we would have caught him" said angry Keeru

"We will, Keeru, be patient" Gabriel said

"patience? ... that is not lacking in you gabriel" said keeru crossing his wings

"What do you mean by that?" Gabriel said irritably

"Maybe we could have found kawai if you didn't waste time with civilians" Keeru said

"Everyone who needs help, our duty is to help" Gabriel said

"but this is no longer working, we need to focus on what is right, that boy called blu is taking too much of your time, and we need you man" said keeru touching gabriel

'sigh' "you're right, blu it's taking me to much time I'll end this today" gabriel said

"dispensed" finished the orange in his slow sentence

"Yes, sir" said keeru with a tone of anger

blu got sad by gabriel's words, he thought, " **was he just a waste of time?** ", now it make sense, so thats why gabriel chose to stop blu's training, somehow blu felt guilty taking the time out of gabriel's work

then he returned to the part of his nest flying as fast as he could, hoping that Gabriel did not see him, blu landed on the ground near his home and entered in a small yellow part of the forest

"levi?, Are you here?" asked blu loudly

soon an orange figure landed in front of blu and it was levi

"hello blu, how are you doing?" asked Levi

"I'm fine thanks, but I wanted to ask you, are you still willing to give those extra lessons" said blu with an embarrassed tone

"oh, but of course blu you are very welcome here" said levi smiling

soon another bird appears landing behind blu, blu turned scared

"oh blu, this is Cameron dookan, he was from the military camp, he will help us in the training" said levi

blu looked at levi

"were you a military?" asked the blue

Levi looked to the side

"well ... yes and no, I mean we received the military training but we did not get to fight in this war between dark lords and military" said levi

blu was astonished, that levi knew about the dark lords

"How do you know about the dark lords?"

"oh please do you think you train to be a military bird and you will not know about them" cameron said

"We're going to help you blu, just let me get ready to train you, you'll be really strong thats what can I see" Levi said with a laugh

 ** _LEVI AND BLU_**

Dookan and levi were teaching blu

"the mind of a knight must be clean without doubt confusion and of course without the roots of evil, fear, anger, hate, and suffering" saud levi with a serious look

Blu waved

"but I found an effective way to learn, to connect all this, and at the same time turn it into a weapon" said levi with a rustic tone

blu got his ktchan

"In fights, you can feel anger, that will help you win, but never be afraid, this will be your down for, feel anger and hate, and let your opponent feel the fear" said dookan

"but ... these things are used in the roots of ...

levi attacked blu, knocking him to the ground

"focus, there is no good or evil, there is only power" said levi attacking blu again

blu deviated the attack, then dookan, advanced on blu with a flight in which blu also deviated

"good ... very good ... you controlled your fear, now release your anger and defeat us" said levi attacking blu again

blu deviated from the attacks and attacked, his ktchans interlaced several times, soon dookan advanced on blu pushing him against a tree, dookan interlaced his sword against the one of blu, almost arriving near blu's neck

"would you like to see someone who you loves dead at your feet?, don't you have someone to protect?" said dookan provoking blu

"Shut up" Blu said with a little anger

"oh so you have ... if you lost someone who you loves blu ... someone who is from your family ... how is it to see his or her body before your perplexed eyes blu" said dookan in a slow tone and sinic

levi was just smiling lookig at then

every word that dookan gave, blu felt a burning fire in his stomach, it was pure anger

"see such a thing, it must be horrible, was it horrible?... what did you feel... blu" finalized dookan

"AH" shouted blu

blu advanced with his ktchan over dookan, giving several blows in the red macaw, he was unable to fly or run, the anger of blu had taken his inner self he was striking more and more blows with double strength, until dookan dropped his ktchan with the fatigue of defending himself, he was panting

"hahahaha" levi laughed

blu had stopped attacking he was gasping, blu did not know what he had just done, he just looked at his ktchan and waited

"finally, I can see now... you are powerful, now kill him" said levi with a cold tone

blu looked at levi who was smiling at him

"kill him now" finalized levi

blu looked at dookan who waved contrary to what Levi said

"I don't ... I can't" said blu hesitating

levi walked to blu

"kill him now" said levi

Blu stood upright and looked at Levi

"No" said Blu dropping his ktchan on the ground

Levi let his smile a little more prominently

"you did very well" said levi smiling again

"What?" blu asked confused

Levi helped dookan to get up

"make rash decisions, or be mercyless, must be the last thing you have to do" said Levi stoping his smile

blu just looked down and let out a sigh

"I understand levi, thank you" said blu

levi took blu's ktchan from the ground and returned it to blu

"Now go home and rest" said Levi, smirked

blu obeyed and departed flight

"I'll be back tomorrow" said blu flying

while blu had departed flight

"He needs improvement" dookan said

"Yeah, but all in your time, my old friend" said Levi flying

 ** _BLU AND JEWEL NEST_**

Blu came near his nest, hoping that jewel was resting there, but two red birds were near his nest, and blu remembered them, blu worried about jewel and flew very fast to near his entrance

"hey what are you guys doing here?" said blu rudely

the two looked at blu and flew to him

"Put your tone down boy, unless you want to get worse than you already are" said the first

suddenly blu hears a familiar voice in the air calling for him

"blu" yelled jewel

jewel flew and landed near blu, which was with a serious face

"Are you okay?" asked the concerned female

"Yes, I'm fine" said blu angry

Jewel looked at the two red birds that were with angry expressions on their beaks

"I'll leave" said the second red

"You can go, I'm done with this boy" said the first

blu was the front of jewel protecting her, jewel already feared the worst although she was good at fighting but she was pregnant and could for the offspring at risk

"blu, let's go home, forget it" said jewel pulling blu's wing

blu just stood face to face staring at the two

"blu, hey we are leaving" said jewel pulling the beak of blu so he looked at her

"For me, okay?" she finished sweetly

blu to hear that stopped facing the two birds and walked towards their nest

"thank you" thanked jewel leaning his head on the shoulder of her beloved

before they left, one of the birds spoke aloud enough to blu hear

"I'll kill him, and then her" said one of the birds

the blu anger rose his head, and he suddenly turned around and attacked the first bird on the neck causing him to lose his breath, then blu kicked the second's stomach making him fall, blu punched the first repeatedly making his beak gushing blood, blu would not stop punching him

blu punched so much the first, that he had already lost consciousness, jewel intervened saying

"blu, blu is enough, he had enough blu" said jewel trying stop blu

blu with anger pushed jewel with his claws hitting her wing, blu then looked at jewel who was injured on the ground

blu was horrified, he had hurt the mother of his children he felt horrible and very guilty

jewel noticed the horrified expression of blu and tried to calm it down

"blu, it was just a scratch, see its ok" said jewel with a fake smile

blu don't heard her and suddenly came out to think, he did not say where he went

 ** _18:00 AFTERNOON_**

Jewel was worried about blu he had not come back until six pm, but soon blu came home entering his nest and saw his wife standing worried

"Where were you?" said sad jewel in a sad tone and very angry

"I am so sorr...

jewel slapped blu's beak, cutting blu in his sentence

blu recovered from the slap and looked into his wife's eyes again

"It's my fault" Blu said sadly

soon jewel hugged blu tightly

"I was so worried about you" Jewel said sweetly

"I know, I'm sorry" Finished blu

"It's not good for the babies blu" said jewel shocked

blu had forgotten that jewel was pregnant his head was now on fire, ' **stupid, stupid, stupid** ' he thought to himself

soon blu began to check the jewel's stomach, seeing if there was no cut

"It's all right blu, just got on the wing" said jewel smiling and noticing what he was doing

"I'm sorry jewel I didn't mean to hurt you" said blu

"I know" she finished

"I would never do that" Blu said sweetly

"blu, I just ...

blu stopped jewel in her sentence with a deep kiss and passionate, feeling the warmth of the jewel body with a hug, they broke the kiss

"I know blu, you love me you would never do it" said jewel smilling

"I'll do anything for you" just said blu

jewel just smiled, they continued the hug for a few more seconds, until a voice called a name

"BLU" shouted a voice

the voice was familiar

blu approached the door of his nest and looked out, and saw his former mentor gabriel

"Can we talk?" Gabriel said

blu looked at jewel

"I'll be right back, It will not take to long"

blu gave a quick kiss on the side of jewel's beak, and blu flew out to confront gabriel

"What's up?" Blu asked

"You hit two of my best soldiers, why?" asked gabriel in a serious tone

"They are a threat to my wife and my children" said blu serious

"But you don't have children" gabriel said confused

blu made his look even more angry

'sigh' ok look, protective instinct, I know, I promise they will not be problem anymore" said gabriel smiling

"ok thank you gabriel" said blu turning his back

gabriel stoped blu with his wing

"me and the boys think that you can be useful as our helper ... blu would like to be our helper" asked gabriel happy

"some kind of a military?" asked blu curious

"well ... not exactly like a military bird, but I can say that what I saw today impressed me a lot, powerful blu" gabriel said joking

blu thought before he answered, because he had plenty of time to think about what Gabriel said

"gabriel ... I thank you for everything you have done for me, but I feel that my training is over" said blu

"What?" Gabriel asked confused

blu just looked serious at him, his look already said you understood me

"Well ... I think this is goodbye then" said gabriel extending his wing

blu took the wing of gabriel and shake it

"goodbye Gabriel" said blu

"goodbye blu, I am proud that i taught you something" gabriel said

blu turned his back on Gabriel and returned to his nest and Gabriel did the same

and blu finished his night next to his wife

At that same night

jewel and blu were lying in their nest only, enjoying their company, blu was with his head in the stomach of jewel with his eyes closed, making small caresses on her belly

"Soon we'll be a family" Blu said, still with his eyes closed

jewel put a wing on the head of blu, making small caresses

"I'm eager" said Jewel in a sweet tone

blu just took a deep breath, feeling comfortable in his wife's belly

"blu, you've got so strong" said jewel sweetly

blu looked at jewel

"I'm going to use this force to protect you and our children" Blu said romantically

"I'm proud of you" finished jewel

blu laid his head again, and his breathing became heavier

"What if they don't like me as a parent?" asked blu worried

"Oh blu, you're going to be a great dad, I'm sure of that" Jewel said sweetly

"I mean, I could say the same thing about you" said romantic blu

jewel was enjoying the moment with blu, and did not want anything to ruin it, but she knew blu was tired, not in his body but in his mind

"blu, you need to get some sleep" said jewel worried

blu just ignored jewel, and remained quiet in her belly

"blu, please you need to rest, I feel bad seeing you so tired" said sad jewel

blu rose a little higher, and leaned his head on the jewel chest, feeling her heat and her heartbeat

"Feel your heart beat, it's so ... Relaxing" Blu said closing his eyes

blu began to fall asleep, feeling his wife's heartbeat and then heard her sweet little voice

"That's right, my angel, get some rest" Jewel said softly

 ** _DREAM OF BLU_**

blu was in a dark corner, walking in the nothing, he was looking for his wife, but the more he walked around, there are shadows around

' **you should protect her** ' sigh '

' **only your hatred can beat me** ' 'sigh'

blu was looking around quickly in fear, turning from side to side

"What? What's going on?" said blu with fear in his heart

' **without her** ,' 'cried the sigh'

soon flash backs came into his mind, showing off the first nightmare past

"blu I'm sorry you have to see me this way" said jewel with a cough

"blu, help me" said jewel with blood in her vomit

' **without her** ' 'sigh'

"No, please, stop" said Blu, crying

' **you know what it will happen** '

"No!" Blu said angrily

' **you failed with jewel, you failed with linda** '

"leave me alone" shouted blu afraid of the voice

' **you know what I have become** '

"No" shouted blu loudly

end of the nightmare

 ** _WAKING UP_**

blu got up scared from his nightmare, and saw that he was no longer in jewel's belly, and then he turned aside and saw his wife vomiting again, blu approached her, and saw some blood in her vomit

"I'm fine" said Jewel sweetly

blu helped her up

"Come on, I'm going to take you to Tulio" said Blu scared and panting

"I said I'm fine" Jewel said softly

blu pulled his wing and carried jewel to the outside

"damn, blu what's wrong with you I said I'm fine" she said wiping her beak in a angry tone

"you call it fine? ... look I know you're pregnant and that vomiting is normal, but vomiting with blood is not" said blu angry

jewel thought a little bit about what blu said

"I can be wrong jewel, I want to be wrong, i want this is only in my mind, but ...

"But what?" Jewel asked sweetly but angry

blu took a while to respond he looked at jewel sadly

"I would feel better if you went to tulio" the male answered

jewel felt the concern of blu, and decided to follow his advice

"Well ... let's go then" Jewel said slowly, flying near the house

blu following

 ** _INSIDE TULIO'S HOUSE_**

Blu and jewel entered through a small window that was open for air circulation, blu and jewel saw Tulio sleeping in front of a computer, with a bottle of wine lying next to him

Blu flew up to Tulio, pecking him lightly to wake him, unsuccessfully, blu then drops the bottle next to tulio on the ground, causing him wake up scared

"What, what is it linda?" asked Tulio, somewhat unconscious

blu made a sqwank with his beak, to try to alert him

"oh, blu are you here what are you doing here" said tulio

Blu just went to the tulio computer and started writing on a white screen, he wrote on its screen, ' **I need a jewel's diagnosis** '

Tulio still drunk, looked at the screen with eyes half closed

"oh ... you? ... you ... know how to write that is fantastic" said tulio with sobs in his sentence

"Good, let's see" said Tulio drunk

 ** _AFTER DIAGNOSIS_**

Tulio took an examination, in jewel and saw that she is carrying eggs in formation, but he discovered something else too

"Well ... blu I, I need jewel stay here for a while ...

blu approached jewel

"it seems like she has some kind of stomach infection, which if untreated can be deadly" finished human

blu just made a sqwank, felling worry

"blu it ... it may be just an infection, or it may be something worse, I really don't know, it might be the disease that linda was searching for" said tulio sad

"If maybe I had not come to get you in minessota, maybe she would still alive, I really do not know what to do" said Tulio, leaning his head against the table

blu and jewel stared at tulio, who had a finger on his chin hoping to understand the jewel case, suddenly blu and jewel flew out of it and returned to their nest

 ** _BLU AND JEWEL'S NEST_**

"Tulio is out of his mind, he can't help you" said blu sad and angry

jewel was in front of blu, she put a wing into his beak and raised it so that he looked to her

"blu, I'm going to be ok, don't think about it too much

"I can't" said Angry Blu

jewel let her smile fade, and touched her beak to blu's

"I need you to be strong, for me, I need you blu" said jewel romantically

blu looked into her bluish turquoise eyes, and that was enough to give him strength

"I will" said Blu brave

"thank you jewel" said jewel smiling

and they went to sleep


	9. the truth

the days went by and the disease of jewel, only increased, her vomiting became intentions she had fainting occasionally, blu began to feel more and more impotent only what he could do, was to get medicine and help her with what he could

 ** _BLU AND JEWEL'S NEST_**

Blu have left his nest, to find some medicine and food for his wife, he didn't take long, when he enter in his nest with a small bag on his foot

intense coughs were heard by blu and it was his wife's

"sweetie" said blu entering the nest

jewel was vomiting again, in all their vomiting there were little blood drops, blu picked up a small leaf he approached jewel and began to wipe her beak, when blu ended the leaf was covered in blood

"I'm fine" 'coasp' said jewel with a cough again

blu, came out of near jewel, and went back to a small bag that was near the entrance, and took one, analgesic and a poop that

"are you sure i can take that?" asked the female

"sure" replied blu swetly

blu put a wing on jewel's chest and laid her down

"now rest my jewel of the forest" finish blu

"thanks blu" said jewel falling asleep

 ** _GABRIEL'S NEST_**

Blu flew two more hours until arriving at the nest of gabriel, he hoped to do something stupid and dangerous, arriving there he sees gabriel, saying goodbye to sarah

"do You promise to come back to dinner?" said Sarah

"I already said I promise, my love" Gabriel said sweetly

and then the orange left for another mission, but blu was following him, then gabriel noticed the presence of blu and landed to talk to him

"hey blu, what is it?" gabriel asked

blu landed right in front of him

"hey gabriel, I wanted to talk to you" said blu

"then talk" gabriel said

Blu looked at Gabriel with a serious look

"I want to be, a military bird, or at least help you" said blu seriously

Gabriel crossed his wings and said in an angry tone

"Why this change of opinion?" asked gabriel suspicious

"well ... jewel is very sick, and I want to prove my value to her" said blu

gabriel smiled, he was seeing the need for blu to prove it

"Well ... what do you suggest?" gabriel asked curiously

"I want to fight with your best soldiers" said Blu seriously

"What?" Gabriel asked, startled

blu, did not say a word he just stared gabriel, blu's look said you got me

"blu ... are you crazy they'll kill you" gabriel said

"It would be better this way" Blu said sadly, looking down

"stop, you don't know what you're saying" gabriel said serious

blu just turned his back on gabriel, gabriel went to blu's front

"There's no need to fight, I'll get the council today and we'll talk about it, okay" Gabriel said

"thank you gabriel" said blu grateful

gabriel nodded

"meet me near the sunny summit around two o'clock" Gabriel said

blu just nodded and flew again to the return of his nest

 ** _2:00 pm AFTERNOON_**

Blu flew to the summit where Gabriel said he would be, arriving there the peak had a grass almost yellow and the sun was bright

"hello, I come in peace" said blu

soon a set of green and red oranges birds, landed between blu forming a circle

"What do you want?" said a green female

blu looked at everyone

"hi I'm blu, I would like to join the militarys" said blu seriously

everyone looked at each other, until a red bird approached a few centimeters of blu

"What makes you think you're ready for such responsability" said the red

blu looked seriously at him

"I defeated two of your man, didn't I deserve a chance?" asked blu

soon gabriel joined the circle

"Sorry, the delay" said the orange

Blu smiled

"I ask you to take my question seriously" he said gently

gabriel approached blu

"this is sufury, deputy leader of the militarys" said gabriel

sufury step forward, nodded to blu

"Gabriel?, this is true, this boy defeated two of your men?" asked a surprise female

"Yes, my lady, blu defeated two of my best men by himself, by believing they were a threat to his wife" Gabriel said firmly

the red one came very close to Gabriel

"Does he have any military experience?" sufury asked

Gabriel took a step back

"well ... he was my student for a short time, about two months" gabriel said

"I believe he has the right" said one female

"He has no right to anything" another bird said

"SILENCY" shouted sufury

sufury looked to blu

"whats your name boy?" asked sufury, wanting to know his name

"oh blu" replied the blue male

"Thank you for your participation, we will take a careful look at your question, and the council will give you an answer today" said sufury

gabriel bowed to sufury, poking blu so he would do the same

"oh, thank you sir" said blu revering himself

 ** _DURING DISCUSSION_**

"I'm so nervous" said blu

gabriel was honing his ktchan

"blu have you been training with someone else?" gabriel asked suspicious

blu looked at gabriel

"well ... a guy named levi has taught me some extra lessons" said blu

"Did you ask?" Gabriel asked

"Yes ... but don't worry, he was of the military forces" said blu smiling

"I never heard of anyone called levi ...

gabriel was cut short by a scream he had from the council calling

"GABRIEL" yelled sufury softly

gabriel and blu flew accelerated and descended until there, blu stood before the line that the council formed

all then sat down including gabriel, in a type of log shaped similar to a chair

"Did the council make a decision?" asked a red female

blu was eager to hear his response hoping it was good

"Yes, the council has decided" said another red male

blu smiled

"And so?" Gabriel asked

sufury looked at blu

"the council considered him a helper, you are welcome to help the military ...

blu gave a happy smile, as a answer

"but we don't consecrate you as a soldier" answered sufury coldly

blu let his smile fade he was shaken by this response, his anger began to rise into his spine

"What?" He replied shocked with an angry tone in his voice

sufury just gave a suspicious look to blu

"so tell me, how can I beat two of your men and not be considered a military, this is an insult" yelled blu angrily

"Please leave, military blu" said sufury in serious tone

blu looked at gabriel, who nodded side to side in disgust

"I... I apologize, master sufury" said blu leaving

 ** _LEAVING THE SUMMIST_**

Blu flew to the ground, thinking for what he had said, he have never been so radical like this

Gabriel soon lay beside him

"hey, what happened back there?" gabriel worried

blu turned to gabriel, with a sad expression on his face

"Master, I beg your pardon" Blu said in a regretful voice

gabriel gave a small smile and crossed his wings

"I didn't enjoy your teachings well, I concentrated a lot on fighting techniques and forgot what means to be a military bird, I have been arrogant and reckless as you could see back there" said blu sincerely

gabriel uncrossed his wings and looked at blu with a smile

"blu ... you have become a powerful opponent, you became wise and a great bird, if the decision were mine you would be a military already" said grabriel in a happy tone

blu nodded slowly

"Thank you, Gabriel" finalized blu

Blu turned his back and departed flight

while blu had departed flight, sufury appeared to talk to gabriel

"Is he?, that you consider a wise and strong military bird?" said sufury in a mock tone

"you could give him a chance, he is strong and capable of it, why you ...

"I don't trust him" said sufury cutting gabriel's sentence

"WHY?" Gabriel asked quickly

sufury looked at gabriel With an angry look

"I know he is your student, and I don't disagree that he's prepared, it's just ...

gabriel arched confused

"just what?, am I not able to choose?" Gabriel said irritably

"No, it's just that I feel in him everything a military can't have" he said dully with a light tone

"He just needs time" Gabriel finished, turning his back

"its not that, I feel that blu is running in a great danger because he has anger hate fear and he suffers and I don't know why ?, but he has everything that you and I can't feel" said sufury

gabriel nodded and left for the flight

 ** _WHILE ANYWHERE IN THE FOREST_**

Blu flew to some place, vast forest landed on a small tree, blu was two minutes thinking, suddenly a red macaw landed near the tree where blu was

"hey blu?" shouted the macaw

blu looked down

"oh dookan what is it ?, I'm just spending time here" said blu gently

"levi wants to see you, he said to you to find him near, the orchards" just said dookan leaving

blu just stood looking dookan flying away, and thought what levi would like to talk to him

blu then arched a facial expression and departed flight

 ** _orchards_**

Blu flew for about ten minutes, reaching the orchards where Levi was protected from the sun by leaves, arriving there he saw Levi and three more green macaws sitting on a log, watching flower petals falling as they were being felled by two more birds , as a kind of show and was very beautiful, as the petals fell illuminated by the color of the sun, blu approached the log in which levi was

"Did you ask for me Levi?"

levi looked at blu and smiled

"oh blu my friend is good to see you, yes I requested your presence i wanted to ask you if you want to see a show that my ... friends prepared for me" said levi pausing

blu looked at the show and nodded returning his gaze to levi

"get out" Levi said firmly to the two other macaws

they obeyed and let their heads lowered

"take a sit blu" he said gently

blu sat down, thinking ' **how levi can order them if they are his friends** ', blu sat on the log and was admiring the show, he thought to himself that it was pretty

"blu?" Asked Levi

blu looked at levi

"I've heard that the military, found this dark lord, finally this war will come into an end" said levi in a happy tone

"They didn't find anything, they don't even know who he is and where he is" Blu said firmly

levi let his smile down showing he was disappointed

"well ... so I've heard you asked to be a military bird, I wonder if they will call you for this mission, you're by far the best choice" said levi

blu turned his gaze to the show

"How did you know that?" Blu asked in a serious tone

levi looked at blu

"dookan told me, he was at the summit when you went to that meeting" said levi smiling and making gestures with his wings

Blu made his look down again

"What wrong blu?" Levi asked concerned

blu looked at levi

"you said that you received military training, gabriel said he doesn't know you" finalized blu

Levi returned his gaze to the show giving a big sigh

"Gabriel and I are from different classes, I left the military before he met me, it's no suprise he doesn't know anything about me, as you should know he was a dark knight" said levi

"I know" finished blu looking down

Levi noticed this

"blu, they did something to you, didn't they? ... they didn't consider you a military bird, didn't they?" Said Levi coldly and slowly

blu looked at the show, and the petals reflected light in his eyes, which were frustrated

"I have to admit, my confidence in them was reckless, the worse thing is that you warned me about it" said blu

Levi understood the position of blu and decided not to say, ' **I warned you** ', levi returned his gaze to the show getting, a few more quiet seconds, but levi returned to speak

"Another day, I was doing some research on my past and I discovered something" Levi said

blu looked at levi confused

"The military, and the dark lords are similar in every way" said Levi

blu made his expression more serious

"What do you mean by that, the dark lords, only think of destroying and conquering and only care about themselves" said blu firmly

"And the military don't?" levi asked gently

"the military are selfless, they only care about the others ... this in my opinion" said blu turning to the show with pauses in his voice

They both stayed in silence for five seconds

"have you ever heard the tale of dark rare the mighty?" Asked Levi

blu looked at him with a curious look

"yes" said blu not wanting to hear the story again

"The truth about dark rare?" Asked Levi in a more serious tone

blu was confused

"The truth?" Asked Blu

levi nodded

"If there is a truth ... I didn't hear it, then the answer is no" finalized blu

Then Levi began to tell the story

"dark rare was so powerful and wise ... that one day he awakened a power in himself ... able to heal and create ... life" said levi slowly

blu turned his expression serious

"power doesn't exist, this is just a tale of stories" said blu firmly

"One day he received visions in form of dreams that said that tragedies would happen, he ignored them and after a while ... his wife was sick ... and he became so powerful that the only thing he was afraid of was .. ... lose his power ... which of course he lost ... but with his last drop of power ... he used to save his wife and his only child" said levi

"so in other words he can save the others from the death" said levi coldly

blu was fascinated by the story although it was only a tale

"What happened to him?" Said Blu

"after having lost his power, he lived quietly with his son and his wife ... but his apprentice killed him while he sleep ... and his apprentice was his own son"

blu could not believe what he was hearing

"I've heard, it was, Lord rare that caught his mentor's son" said blu

levi looked at blu

"that's a lie, that was the real story they told me, two days before his death he created the group called the dark knights ... he was the only dark lord without a master"

blu turned his gaze down

"It's ironic ... he could save the others from death, but couldn't save himself" said Levi with a laugh

blu was amazed at this idea and kept repeating in his head, ' **power doesn't exist 2X** ', and also the fact that gabriel who was said to be his friend had lied to him, as levi has said

blu was stunned thinking he couldn't trust the militarys anymore, if that's the true story, gabriel had lied and the military is unreliable

"but levi, this can't be true because powers don't exist" said blu

Levi continued to look at the show

"really? ... you're right powers don't exist ... to the military, but on the dark side yes" finalized levi

blu was confused

"dark side?" Said Blu

"Yes ... thats how the dark lords call their side, and the military as well" finalized levi

blu looked at the show and said

"dark side or not, power doesn't exist, that's why this version of the story can't be real" Blu said coldly

Levi was quiet for another five seconds

"the dark side is a way for things that many consider ...unnatural... including this power" said levi

blu wanted to ask more, but he needed to see how jewel was then he simply asked

"lets suppose that this power exist" Blu said looking at Levi slowly

levi watched the show smiling

"And is it possible to learn this power?" Asked the blue male slowly

levi looked at blu slowly

"Not, by one only way" Levi finished


	10. ipotence

**_HEY GUYS ITS BEEN A WHILE I'LL TRY TO BE FASTER THANS THIS if you see any gramar error forgive me i fix it later enjoy the_** ** _chapter_**

 ** _LEAVING THE ORCHARDS_**

Blu flew as fast as he can, to his nest he was really worried about his beloved, he felt that she was in danger

near his nest, he hears a strong female scream, coming from the direction that he was flying

Blu accelerated his flight, quickly arriving there, because the orchards were near his nest

blu landed and saw a green macaw with its beak painted red and dark spots on its head's feathers, the macaw was holding jewel by the neck against the ground, blu gasped seeing this, pure anger and hatred began to rise from his stomach to his heart and head

"LET HER GO NOW!" Shouted blu in pure anger

the bird looked at blu, and picked up a blade that was at his waist

"blu run" said jewel weakly

"Not a chance" Blu told his wife

blu was to advance against the macaw when he saw a blade falling on his feet, blu looked up and saw levi on a tree branch

"use what you learned blu" finalized the orange

blu took his ktchan without hesitation and flew to the macaw and began to attack, blu used the movements he learned with levi and gabriel, and indeed the macaw was give in

"you come here, and attack my family i won't let you hurt her" said blu attacking

blu attacked countless times until his ktchan met his enemy's

"is that it boy?, I feel that you're angry, you are in hate, but you don't use it" said the macaw

blu pushed the enemy away, jewel had never seen blu so angry she was puzzled seeing her husband like that, blu then put a furious expression on his face and began to instantly attack the bird, which is soon losing control of the fight

blu pushed him back again his hate was his strength now, blu was now attacking the enemy mercilessly, he continued to attack from front and sides, forcing him to take his ktchan out of his defense throwing it up, blu with all his anger gave a spinning attack that he learned from Levi and made a great cut on the wing of his enemy, who screamed in pain

"You, miserable brat" shouted the macaw, attacking again

blu defended the last attack and cut the second wing of the red macaw, levi who was on top of the tree was laughing sadistically

"HAHAHA" laughed Levi coolly

blu took the ktchan from his enemy that fell directly on his foot, blu flew and formed a small x intertwining his ktchan with that of his enemy, jewel could see all the hatred coming from blu's eyes, she did not know if blu was in the control right now

the enemy faced blu defeated, and blu was looking at him with a look of hatred and contempt, blu could hear small laughs from levi

"good blu, good hehe!!!" said levi

blu just continued his flight, still angry

'sigh' "kill him" said levi coldly

the spotted green macaw looked at levi in fear of his words

"kill him now" Levi said quickly

"No, blu he already surrendered, just let him go" said jewel interrupting

blu looked at jewel in his flight

"I can't ... he won't leave you alone jewel, I can't let him go" said blu in a great pain

"but this won't make you any better than him" jewel said scared

"I don't care" said blu coldly

Levi smiled as he saw blu saying that

"blu please, let him go I beg you, for me" said jewel sadly

blu was now in pure anger, jewel was begging for the life of someone who tried to kill her

"how can you say that, he tried to kill you, how can you want him to live, Levi is right if I let him go he will come back and kill both of us and our children, I can't allow it" said blu loudly and coldly

"kill him" Levi once again said

blu tried as hard as he could but it was so many mixed feelings, he was undecided

"I can't" said blu with pain

"Do it" Levi said harshly

blu, suddenly undid the x so fast, on the head of the bird that cut his throat, levi looked at the body with throat cut and blood coming out of his body

"you did well blu" said levi with a smile

blu stopped flying and walked up to jewel helping her get up, jewel just looked at blu with a look of fear, blu just put a feather on her beak

"Are you okay?" asked blu worriedly

Jewel just nodded and put a fake smile

"Go inside and wait for me" Blu said turning his back to jewel

before blu could reach levi the female called her beloved's name

"blu Who is he?"

blu looked at jewel with a normal look

"my teacher"

then jewel turned her back, and flew to their nest, blu flew to levi

"How did you know I was here?" asked blu in a happy tone

"I was just passing, you were wonderful, you fought like a warrior" said levi smiling

"Thank you, but I shouldn't have done this he has already surrendered, and I'm a military" said blu sadly

"but it's natural, he tried to hurt her and you protected her nothing more" said levi

"Now go home, my friend, me and my boys will handle it" Levi said referring to the body

"thank you levi" said blu suspicious

"We will not tell the military, don't worry" Levi said

blu took a deep breath he nodded to levi and flew up to his nest

 ** _INSIDE THE NEST_**

Blu had entered his nest, and saw jewel looking at him with a worried face

"What?" Blu asked with confused tone but hardly

jewel looked down

"how ... how could you kill him so easily" said jewel slowly

"he was going to kill you" said blu making his point

"but you didn't have to kill him, blu honey you have been acting strange during this time that you are tooking care of me, and since the time you passed with gabriel" said jewel worried and hardly

"I won't hear it from you, you are my wife, the mother of my children, I trained so much to protect you, I don't care what you say, he was evil, and I will kill anyone who trys to hurt you" cried blu gently but irritated

jewel despite being happy that blu want to protect her, but she was scared by the spirit of blu, he looked...broken

"blu i...

"I HATE THEM, THE MILITARY, THE DARK LORDS, I HATE EVERYONE" cried blu with hatred

blu turned his back on jewel and walked to a corner of the tree and the two were quiet a period of time

after ten minutes jewel walked up to blu, and blu turned to face her

"blu I ... thank you for protecting me, but I need to talk to you" said jewel worried

blu put a feather on her face

"i won't let anyone hurt you, you're mine" Blu said sweetly

Jewel closed her eyes and bowed her head

jewel touched blu's heart with her left wing, and jewel's right wing was on her belly

"I know you want to protect us, but please don't destroy what you are, I love who you are blu, for me you are my one and only" said jewel sweetly

blu and jewel gave a long passionate kiss, leaving aside their sorrows

 ** _ONE MONTH LATER_**

on a rainy night, blu and jewel were in their nest, a month ago blu was still training with levi and no sign of the military, or dangers in that area

blu was not sleeping well, he felt that something was wrong in reality, he was not having a dream or nightmare, but soon he wakes up with a sigh and groan of pain from his wife

blu woke up scared

"What's the matter?" asked blu worried and fast

Jewel couldn't speak, because she held her stomach in a lot of pain, blu thought it might be the disease, but soon jewel spoke

"I ... I think they're coming blu" said jewel crying from pain

Blu was astonished to hear this, and thought **'** **okay keep calm tyler your wife needs** **you'**

Blu took jewel and laid her in the nest, leting her in a comfortable position

"blu please do something?" shouted the female in pain

Blu looked at his backpack, and walked up to it stumbling on it, blu then took a pack with a small needle saying " **morphine** "

the packaging had a very high dose of morphine, so blu cut half the package and left ideal, for the macaw size

blu walked up to jewel

"It's okay, jewel, you're going to feel only a sting" Blu said preparing the morphine

"No ... I don't want any medicine i just want you to stay with me" Jewel begged

blu nodded, and left the morphine on the side of his straw

"okay, jewel I need you to push it" said blu

Jewel put an angry expression on her face

"I'll kill you" jewel said angry

"shhh, you said you want it so then push yourself for me" said blu cutting it in her sentence

jewel obeyed and tried to push harder as she can

"don't forget to breathe" said blu

jewel begin to breathe, breathlessly, feeling a scrupulous pain in her birth

"blu please" begged jewel

"Jewel it's okay thats it almost there, push again" said blu

jewel waved with tears and continued to push

"I can't get more" Jewel said weakly

blu then kissed her deeply, it looked like it was more effective than the morphine soon, jewel didn't feel any more pain, but lost half of her strength

"That was wonderful blu" said Jewel with her eyes closed

Blu took three eggs from the straw floor and took then to jewel, in which she opened her eyes and sighed

"They are beautiful, jewel" said blu smiling

"and they are ours" said jewel smiling back

Blu kissed jewel's forehead and saw that she was bleeding a lot, it wasn't like the normal birth

blu took the morphine and injected into jewel

"ouch" cried jewel sense the prick of the needle

"sorry, but I need you to relax I have to take a look if it's a hemorrhage" said blu checking near jewel's stomach

"thank you blu" finalized jewel

 **A WEEK LATER**

Blu and levi, were walking next to their home side by side, as if they were turning, blu was happy for the birth of their children, but the jewel's disease continued to increase, blu kept his treatment, he would be searching the area to find out What was happening to his wife

"What's happening to her?" asked Levi worried

blu sighed and looked at his friend

"Nothing, it's just an idiot disease, soon she'll be fine" Blu said with a fake smile

Levi touched blu's shoulders

"hey, we are friends, I feel that something disturbs you what is it can you tell me?" asked the orange

blu stared levi eye to eye and said

"Well ... I'm afraid this is something dangerous, I've had some dreams about it, about some kind of disease, but don't worry it means nothing" said blu smiling

levi, made his facial expression worried

"blu, do you remember what happened to dark rare don't you?, he ignored it, it may not be just dreams it can be visions and shouldn't be ignored, unlike me the military would never say it to you" completed levi

"that was just a story, they are not visions they are just stupid nightmares" said blu geting angry

levi just waved

"levi, I need to see how she is" said blu

levi touched blu's shoulder with a smile

"I wish you the best blu" said levi

blu turned his back and levi said

"blu be strong" said levi still smiling and departing flight

 ** _INSIDE THE NEST_**

Blu flew to his nest, and saw jewel lying coughing heavily, she couldn't stop, blu approached her

"Love, do you need something" asked blu sweetly

jewel looked at blu slowly

"w-water" said jewel in a slow and dry tone

Blu waved and flew out to find water, he succeeded found a coconut, when he came back he saw jewel in the corner of their nest still vomiting, the good news was there was no blood in her vomit

"huh, hi blu, I'm sorry you have to see me, like this" jewel said

When blu heard this, he dropped his coconut and began to breathe fast, remembering the only thing that came in his dream, ' **I'm sorry you have to see me like this** ', blu flew out of his nest, leaving his wife confused, blu flew into the house and flew even faster, to the computer

he started to type as fast as he can since he was small and would have to press the flying keys, each key that he pressed thoughts came into his mind

Flash back: ' **she was given as dead this morning** ,' **they should not be ignored** ',' **he became so powerful** ',' **the military lie they are a threat** '' **the military are selfless** '

blu continued to research saying

"What can it be?, what can it be?" said blu countless times

research: known diseases, diseases that can kill, blood in vomit "

search response search: diseases most known: cancer, diabetes, ussera. diseases that can kill: cancer, infections, viruses, vomiting blood?: the edge of death

blu continued to read to himself

"vomiting blood, it is not normal occasion the individual who has this symptom needs to be rushed to the hospital, because this individual is on the verge of death" read blu with fear

blu fell back, turning off the computer screen, he couldn't believe he have just read, the disease that jewel caught can led her to death

blu was now on his knees

"I'm going to lose her" Blu said with a tear falling from her eyes

Blu was filled with hatred, he flew the height of the monitor and with the force of his flight threw him to the ground breaking him

blu was now gasping for rage, blu stopped flying and almost burst into tears when he heard a male voice calling his name

"BLU" shouted the voice

blu looked back and recognized that the voice was gabriel, he went to the window and looked down at a small height and said

"what you want?" said blu angry

gabriel waved

"I need to talk to you" Gabriel said gently

"I don't want to talk, gabriel" said blu flying from anger away from gabriel

gabriel followed him so blu sat on the ground near a cesspool, gabriel landed near him

"What's wrong with you?" Gabriel asked in an angry tone

blu got up quickly and incaroured gabriel with an angry expression

"Do you really want to know?" Blu asked

"sure blu we are friends be honest with me" gabriel has replied

"you want honest fine i can be honest, the great and only love of my life, it's with a disease that can cost her life, and I'm useless to her now, I can't help, you know how do I feel?" said blu with a sad expression

Gabriel, then bowed his head

"Well ... maybe she will not die, you can't predict it" said angry gabriel

blu just kept staring at him

"maybe i can" Blu said

blu stopped talking and stared down

"gabriel, I feel very bad, I ... I'm broken" said blu lying on the floor

Suddenly, another red macaw came out of the bushes, and it was sarah, she approached gabriel and looked at blu

"What's wrong with him?" said Sarah

gabriel, touched sarah's shoulder and said in a voice so blu couldn't hear it

"His wife is very sick and at risk of life"

sarah upon hearing she put her two wings on her beak, sarah was going to approach blu, but gabriel prevented it, suddenly blu looked back

"Leave me alone" blu shouted aggressively and loudly

gabriel rang in sarah, in which she looked at him, gabriel gestured for her to leave, she obeyed and departed flight

blu was sitting looking at the pit, and gabriel sat next to him, blu turned his gaze

"I ... I'm sorry, but I assure you I'll take care of her, and of you as much as I can" said Gabriel reconizing what he did to then

blu turned to him

"What do you want, just say it at once" said blu in a angry and painful tone

gabriel saw that he could not argue with blu in that state and then decided to go straight to the point

"I talked to the council, and they thought about making you an official member of the military" Gabriel said

blu just waved, and turned his gaze down

"so, I also said that one bird called Levi has trained you for a while, and I said that everything was fine because he was a military, but the whole council said they don't know any levi" gabriel said

blu rose and looked to the side

"What do you mean by that, I know levi he's a cool bird" complimented blu

Gabriel raised up to him and touched his shoulder

"the council just wants you keep an eye on him, and let us know if you see anything strange" said Levi

"No no no, you want me to spy on him, he's a nice bird he helped me and guided me since I met him, you want me to spy on my mentor and friend, why are you asking me that?" said blu in rage

"blu i am your mentor, and The council is asking," Gabriel said

blu nodded that he wouldn't do it

"blu, do it for me, for everyone and for jewel" gabriel said

Blu to hear jewel's name, he can't deny it, blu turned around and said

"I'll do it, now leave" said blu in a sad tone

gabriel and blu returned to his nest, ending the night


	11. reveling itself

on a cloudy morning in rio it was 7:00 am, blu was awake because he couldn't sleep, he was thinking all night about spying levi, he was already determined to do it, for jewel he would do anything, blu was on the enter of his nest, thinking about jewel and what he had read before, out of nowhere jewel said to him

"blu, I think I'm feeling better" said jewel in a weak tone

Blu gave her a weak smile hoping she was better

"I think if it's a girl we could name her bia or carla, and if it is a boy we could name him tiago, what do you think? "asked Jewel sweetly

blu looked at her still smiling

"carla bia and tiago ... beautiful names my love" replied blu in a sad tone

jewel just stared at blu, blu had become so different, his muscles were more visible in his chest and wings, and some long feathers had grown close to his eye forming a fringe

jewel walked up to blu, and hugged him by the back

"You're so far away" said Jewel closing her eyes

blu turned his head a little and gave a kiss on jewel's forehead

"continue taking the medicines, and go take care of the eggs" said blu firmly but sweetly

jewel was about to respond when, they heard a voice calling for them

"BLU" shouted the voice

blu recognized the voice and saw that it was dookan, blu looked down, and turned his attention to jewel

"I will see what he wants stay here" said blu

jewel held blu's wing

"You don't have to go" Jewel said in a worried tone

blu then came back and gave a quick kiss on the jewel's beak

"Stay here and just rest, I'll be back soon" Blu said sweetly

 ** _OUT OF THE NEST_**

Blu flew down, and faced dookan hoping it was not bad news

"What's up?" Blu said irritably

"its levi, he needs to talk to you" said dookan quickly

blu thought of refusing, but levi was his friend and didn't disappoint him so far

blu nodded

"And where is he?"

"On top of that cliff" said Dookan pointing to the cliff

Blu then took his ktchan near his nest and flew quickly to the cliff, what he didn't notice is that jewel was staring at him with a sad expression on her face, thinking where blu would go

 ** _IN THE CLIFF_**

about fifteen minutes blu came to the cliff and was a little far from his nest, arriving there blu landed on the cliff and stuck his ktchan on the ground, and the wind became more cold on top, blu walked forward and didn't see no one, he decided to continue walking, he walks a little more and he saw levi sitting on a cliff edge admiring the cloudy sky, blu approached him

"hey levi, what is it?, dookan said you wanted to talk to me and ...

Levi gestured for blu to stop talking

"Look, it's beautiful and quiet up here" Levi said

"I have more important things to do, would you mind?" Blu said turning his back

levi lifted and flew staying side by side with blu

"How's your wife?" Levi asked

blu thought to respond

"She's feeling better, thank you" said Blu

Levi made another gesture so that Blu and he continued to walk the cliff, they continued to walk

"Is there any sign of the dark lords?" Levi asked curious

"the only sign is the apprentice of dark kawai has died" said blu

levi then continued to walk next to blu, in which he realized that blu was kind of worried

"What's wrong with you?" levi asked gently

blu looked forward and said

"What do you mean?" said blu in his norma tone

levi looked at blu

"I feel a great pain in you, tell me what is it?" levi asked sweetly

Blu hesitated to tell him because he didn't want to think about it, however he thought Levi deserved to know

"jewel, she's in a state where she can die" said blu closing her eyes and lowering his head

Levi looked forward with his beak half open

"blu, I'm sorry to hear that, but the real reason why I called you here is ...

Levi hesitated to speak, but kept walking, blu and levi walked a few inches forward and then levi turned to blu

"I need your help, son" Levi said worriedly

Blu thought what levi might need help with, and of course levi helped blu many times and then blu couldn't deny it

"sure Levi, what do you need?" asked blu gently

then Levi continued to walk near the initial part where blu had landed

"Remember the power that dark rare achieved in my story," Levi asked with a smile

"huh yes, the power to prevent the others from dying isin't it?" replied blu

levi looked at blu

"And if I told you that this power exists, and that we can get it together" Levi asked

blu thought and laughed

"I would say this is a good joke, because power doesn't exist" said blu with laughter

"no, no, on the contrary blu, that power exists, however ...

Levi continued to move forward

"this power, is not achieved by one only way ... you said that your wife is sick isin't it?, I imagine ...

"that the sad nature, will deny her life, I know this, I have seen this before, even on the dark side" finalized levi

blu walked further to his ktchan facing levi

"You know the dark side, what do you mean by that?" Blu asked irritably

"My mentor taught me all about the two types of training, especially the dark side, and the key to get this power" Levi said with his irritated facial expression

blu looked to the side

"I don't understand" said the blue male

"blu, what am i trying to tell you, that learning things like this, you shouldn't only learn the simple way of the military" said levi

blu and levi started to spin around facing each other

"only through me, you will learn this power, and then save your wife and children from a certain death" said Levi

blu didn't understand how Levi knew of his children if he didn't even tell him about then

"What did you say?" said blu Angry

"Be my apprentice, I beg you" Levi said, smirking in a kind tone

Blu quickly run and picked up his ktchan, and pointed to levi

"you are dark kawai" said blu in a angry tone

"blu, I am offering you, your wife's salvation, don't continue to be a simple instrument of the military, join me and we will do great things together" said Kawai

"you have notion of what you are saying, I thought we were friends" said blu irritated with tears in his eyes about to fall

"We are friends blu, and that's why you're still alive" Kawai said coldly

Kawai then turned his back to blu and walked a bit, but blu pointed again the ktchan to him

"Are you going to kill me?" Kawai asked without fear

blu without hesitation spoke

"I really... really would like too" finished blue

Levi closed his eyes and smirked

"Yes, I can feel your hate... it makes you more powerful, but it's not the way of the military, don't you think" said kawai mocking blu

blu left the ktchan

"I won't be your tool" said blu

"I'll deliver you to the military council, they will decide what to do with you" finalized blu turning his back

"Yes, you should do this, but I must warn you, only on the dark side you will have this power... the power to save jewel" finalized levi

 ** _AT THE TOP OF SUMMIT_**

after blu, had that conversation with kawai blu flew to the summit to alert the military as soon as possible, it took about thirty minutes for blu to arrive, blu landed on the top of the summit and saw that there was a heap of birds there, including sufury the leader of the military, blu searched for sufury and found him and went directly to him, sufury was talking to a bird

"Sufury, sir, can we talk?" asked blu revering sufury

sufury ordered that the bird that was with him proceed with the work and then sufury decided to speak to blu

"go on please" asked sufury

blu and sufury stood side by side walking as a kind of ride

"I know, we were very indirect with you, asking to spy on a friend, but ...

"You did well, sir, I discovered something terrible" said Blu stopping to walk

blu and sufury looked each other

"I think levi, it's a dark lord" said blu

sufury didn't believe what he have just heard

"A dark lord?" asked the red

"Yeah, the one that we were looking for, I mean that you guys are looking for" Blu said, looking down

"How do you know that?" asked the red

"levi, know about the dark side, he said he was trained by it" finalized blu

"Are you sure?" asked the red worried

blu waved

"Well, finally this war can come into an end, but it can also be our greatest nightmare, good work blu, go back to your nest I will send my best birds to capture him" said sufury coming out

"Please, sir, let me go with them" said Blu

"No, it's too dangerous, I need you to go home" said the red

"I should go sir" said blu irritated

sufury looked to blu with a serious look

"blu, if what you said is true, you have gained my confidence and you are now a military bird, but I need you to stay away from this mission, go to your nest and wait for gabriel's report, this is an order soldier" finalized sufury complimenting blu as a military

blu thought about refusing, but he was a little happy and shaken at the same time and very tired to think about it

"Yes sir"

blu then flew to his nest, obeying sufury's orders


	12. broken

**_BACK TO THE_** ** _NEST_**

Blu returned to his nest, as fast as he could, blu arrived there in about two minutes, blu landed and looked at the entrance of his nest, the afternoon was still cloudy, he wondered ' **How his friend was a dark lord, and how he couldn't have realized that** ', blu then flew to the entrance of his nest, when he entered he saw his wife sleeping peacefully

 ** _TWO HOURS LATER_**

Blu spent the afternoon thinking, in what he could have done, he could have killed levi back there, but he decided to do what he thought it was right

the afternoon grew colder, what was in blu's head is that he and jewel would finally have peace

 ** _SUNNY SUMMIT_**

"blu did what?" asked confused confused, listened what sufury have said about blu

"yeah that's right, he found out that levi is the dark lord" said sufury

sufury and levi began to walk side by side

"I need you to send some of your men, to capture him unfortunately blu can't help" said sufury firmly

"with all due respect master, if what blu says is true this levi is very strong, we will need blu to capture him" gabriel said

sufury looked at gabriel with a serious look

"No, blu may be on our side, but he's not fine, I see that his spirit is broken...fully broken" said sufury

gabriel waved sadly

"That's why I sent blu home" said sufury sadly

"So I'm going to send peter, and some of my men to take kawai" gabriel finished

"I am proud of you gabriel, I wonder where we would be if it wasn't for blu" said sufury smiling in a happy tone

 ** _BLU AND JEWEL'S NEST_**

more two hours have passed, and a small red sunset begins to rise in the afternoon

jewel had woken up, but she wasn't doing fine

Blu was gently caressing his eggs when he saw that his wife was vomiting again, and that there are blood in her beak

Blu walked and sat near the door of his nest, like if he don't even want to ask her if she was fine, he began to watch the red sunset of this afternoon, blu was beginning to doubt, what he had done at the cliff

he began to remember everything that happened, every memory was like hauntings on his head just giving him a huge agony

his thoughts came along with the memories of previous nightmare

Blu put his wings on his face listening in his mind the nightmare's hauntings

' **Blu help me** '

Blu looked at the weak red sun, levi's voice sounded so true that blu needed to listen to it once, and he was already broken

' **Only through me you'll have this power and save your wife and children from certain death** '

with that last voice in his head, came in his mind that his children could also die because jewel was pregnant of them while she was sick

blu rose and continued looking at the red sunset, breathing slowly

' **the dark side is a path to... things that many consider... unnatural** '

blu kept thinking, in his own and levi's words

' **power does not exist** '

' **this power exists, but it is not achieved by a one only way** '

Blu looked sadly at his wife, who had already recovered and went back to sleep

' **the dark side, has the power to save jewel** '

a tear of pain and sadness flowed through blu's eyes to his beak, knowing that deep in his soul he would lose his wife and children and be alone forever in a lonely and excruciating pain

"Forgive me, jewel" said Blu dripping more tears from pain in his heart

Blu then took his ktchan and departed flight, back to the cliff hoping not to be too late


	13. the last dark lord

**_AT NIGHTFALL_**

Gabriel had sent Peter and a few more birds, to capture this dark lord, and finally, put an end in this

"I did as you wish my lord" said Dookan smiling

"Good, but you must go now my friend the military, soon will be here" finalized kawai

"but I'll stay and fight by your side" finalized dookan

kawai gave a smile

"Dookan, thank you so much, but leave the rest with me" said Kawai ordering him to leave

Dookan bowed and left the cliff, kawai then entered inside a cave on the cliff waiting for the military

after thirty minutes the military arrived there, and they already caught their ktchans, they searched the area, but they didn't see anybody, at last they entered the cave, and they saw levi inside there

the orange turned to face them

"Militarys, hello, I must say I'm surprised, can I help you with anything?" asked Kawai sympathetically

"Are you Levi?" asked Peter

kawai just waved smirking

"for the peace, and for all the comrades we lost in war, you're under arrest dark kawai" said Peter taking his ktchan

Kawai let his smile fade

"You can only be kidding me" Kawai said with an evil laugh

"Come with us without resistance, and maybe we consider you mercy" said Peter smiling

"Are you threatening me military?" said Kawai smirking

"the council will have you dead or on our wings, this I can promise" said Peter prepared himself for fight

"I am my own council" finalized kawai in a angry tone

"No, you're not" said Peter seriously

Kawai started to laugh, he approached a ktchan who was stuck on the floor and picked it up

"you will not stop me, blu will become more powerful than any of us" said kawai raising his ktchan

the two birds behind Peter, were wondering who Kawai was talking about

"blu?, Is he your target?" asked Peter worried for blu

kawai just waved with an evil grin

"'sigh' faith in your new apprentice is very much mistaken, as your faith in the dark side" said peter angry

Kawai gave a laugh, and flew attacking Peter, Peter managed to dodge giving a backflip, but Kawai penetrated his ktchan in the stomach of the first bird behind peter, and continued to attack Peter that reflected in his ktchan spinning, the ktchans make sparks as they collided, kawai ended by attacking the second bird making a cut on his leg and wing making him unable to move unconsious

Peter and Kawai walked side by side, coming out of the cave, Peter attacked kawai's head with a twist, but he dodge quickly

"huh" sighed kawai

then kawai took a turn and hit the ktchan of peter, peter returned his position and attacked the leg of kawai, but kawai gave a frontflip flying back and leaned on a stone, again attacking peter, peter then took a turn and attacked Kawai's ktchan severely by cutting off his wing and forcing him to drop his ktchan, at last Peter push kawai who falled in the floor, he pointed his ktchan to kawai's chest, kawai with the wounded wing recoiled falling to the ground from fear he leaned against a stone

meanwhile a blue bird landed on the cliff, and it was blu, he approached the two birds and saw kawai on the floor breathless

"You have lost, my lord" said Peter mocking kawai

Blu approached then, and kawai quickly turn his gaze to blu

"blu, my friend, i ... haven't i warned you they are a threat they are dominating everything" said kawai with a sigh of fear

"the dark lords's opression, will not return blu is on our side, you have lost" finalized peter

kawai looked at Peter with hatred

"No, you will die" Kawai yelled

sundelly kawai got up and catched his ktchan and collides with Peters's in a duel

"he is a traitor" said kawai with hate

Peter, moved forward forcing kawai to back off

"No, the traitor is you" said Peter forcefully

soon kawai began to become weaker, and aparently begins to lost his strengh

"I'm getting to weak, don't let him kill me blu" said kawai

blu was getting angrier with every word coming out of kawai's beak

"only me have the power to save the one you love, you need to choose" Kawai said, forcing even more

Blu on hearing this got panting, Peter forced, the last time

"Don't listen to him blu" shouted Peter with anger

soon Peter took the ktchan out of kawai's foot and threw it away, kawai lay down without strength, breathing heavily

"huh, I'm very weak" said kawai sighing

"I'm going to finish this once and for all" Peter said panting too

"You can't, he has to be tried" Blu said worried

"are you crazy, he's too powerful to stay alive" Peter finished gasping

"but we don't do this, he has to live, this won't make us any better than him" said blu worried remembering jewel's words

"I'm very weak" finalized kawai again

Peter has sighned and then departed flight, and he was going to attack kawai with a last attack

"Please don't" begged the lord

"I need him" shouted blu loudly

Peter flew back and attacked

"no!" shouted blu taking his ktchan out his waist with his foot

Blu took his ktchan and attacked peter's wings, making him fall to the ground and his wings bleed, blu stepped back, not realizing what he have done

peter yelled loudly in pain

then Kawai smiled, and suddenly he got up and picked up Peter by his neck and going to a edge of the cliff

"power ... unlimited, POWER"

then Kawai threw Peter from the cliff, giving an end to peter's life


	14. blu turns to the darkside

**_AT THE SAME NIGHT_**

Blu the last male of the species spix macaw, had done a terrible thing, and that would be his down for

"What? ... what have I done?" Blu said in a panting and sad tone

Blu stepped back, and sat on a rock, dropping his ktchan on the ground and lowered his head in confusion

kawai was near the cliff's edge, kawai then took a deep breath, and looked at blu, he smiled to himself and walked up to blu

"Thank you" said Kawai approaching blu

Blu just looked at him with tears in his eyes and gasping

"you're fulfilling your destiny blu... be my apprentice and we will accomplish great things together" finalized kawai smirking

Blu kept looking at him in a sad expression with tears in his eyes felling his own heart tearing apart

"I will do everything you ask, anything, just... just help me save jewel's life, I can't live without her" finished blu gasping

Kawai smiled closing his eyes

"deceive the Death is a power that only my father could do, but if we work together, I'm sure we'll figure it out and save Jewel's life" Kawai's voice had thickened a little

Blu crawled off the rock and stood on his knees looking at kawai, with a sad look

"I pledge myself... to you master, to follow your teachings" finalized blu calming his breath

Kawai smirked with his eyes still closed

"Good ... powerful you will become, I feel it... from now on you will be known as... LORD TY" said kawai opening his eyes light green

"Thank you, my master" said blu with his head down

"rise my apprentice" finalized kawai walking away from blu

Kawai then went up to a tree and pulled out of it a robe, tied up in something, he came back near to ty

"I told you they are a threat, when they find out what happened here, they will kill us" Said kawai coldly

Blu's mind changes totally he was only thinking how to save jewel, blu rose and said in a cold tone

"I agree, their action will be against us, I suggest that we do something about it"

kawai looked at ty, and gave a cloak to him, ty unwound the cloak, and some metal claws fell on his feet

"wear this" said kawai

Ty obeyed and put on the black cloak, which was exactly his size, then Ty took the metal claws and put them at his feet

"We will do my friend, they're a threat if they're not all dead, they can cause us troubles" said Levi

Blu wondered if he was going to do it, but in his head it was already determined

"Listen to me, everyone who is in favor or related the militarys are now enemies of the dark lords, including your friend gabriel" finalized kawai

"I understand master" said ty firmly

"We will bring peace, freedom and justice" Kawai said fervently

Kawai then grabbed another black cloak, and donned it wearing his hood, blu did the same and put on his mantel too

"I need you to go to some of our allies and steal their lives from them, and also everyone you meet and your friends, or someone related to the military find then and kill them all" kawai finalized

ty gasped in fear

"But even the children my master?" asked ty

"if they are related to the military, this is a necessary action" said kawai coldly

Ty gasped again in fear, but he was chained by pain now

kawai looked at ty

"now Go, do what must be done lord ty, without compassion, no mercy, only this way you will have that power" said kawai smirking

ty put on his hood and left the cliff

 ** _IN BLU AND JEWEL'S NEST_**

Ty flew to his nest, and saw his wife jewel outside, looking for him, ty walked up to jewel and gave her a hug

"Where were you blu" said jewel worried in his embrace

Ty looked to her face and touched jewel's beak, with an indicating feather

"I've figure out a way to save you" he said with a smile

jewel was confused thinking what he means by that

"Save me, what do you mean?" asked jewel confused

"from my nightmares" finished ty answering her fast

"nightmares, is that what is bothering you?" asked Jewel sweetly

"I won't lose you jewel, the military gave me a very important mission and soon I will be back" said ty sweetly

soon jewel realized that ty was wearing something

"What are you wearing?" asked Jewel

"huh, is part of the mission" ty replicated faster

soon ty pulled away from jewel

"I have to go now" said ty puting on his hood again

"you won't lose me blu, don't think about it" said jewel

ty looked back at jewel

"i know" finished him flying out

Ty then flew, leaving jewel without knowing where he would go, and it was pretty weird because it was already night

 ** _DURING FLIGHT_**

Ty wondered if what he was going to do was right even if he was doing it for jewel, he couldn't let her know about that

at as the thought of the fact that jewel was going to die, ty plunged into eternal darkness, all nightmares led him to this

 ** _LANDING_**

Ty landed in front of a cave, where was dookan, and he approached the cave and saw two guards birds by it, ty stared at them

"Let me in" said ty in a thick, evil voice, it was not blu's normal voice

the two birds looked at each other

"Who demands it?" asked the first

ty looked at the first bird

"dark kawai, I am lord ty" said ty impatient

they bowed

"Lord ty welcome, we live to servant you" both said

and then ty waved and went into the cave, with the two birds following him, ty went deeper into the cave and saw that it was lit by beads and torches, as he walked over he heard voices in the cave

"Lord Kawai, told us we still need to hide" unknown

"dark kawai should be preparing something" unknown

"I know he's looking for a new apprentice" unknown

with the last sentence of the bird ty reached them, everyone looked at ty and wondered who he is

"gentleman, I present to you lord ty" one of the guards said

all just stared, there were birds of different colors

"Welcome lord ty" said a unknown bird

Ty made a gesture with his wing so that a guard, take care of one side of the exit and the other of the other side, they obeyed and went to the sides

 ** _MEANWHILE IN THE CLIFF_**

birds had arrived, in the cliff where kawai was, these birds were gabriel and keeru, the two were looking for peter and the other soldiers

"even Peter did not survived?" asked keeru

Gabriel looked at him

"You don't know that, we'll keep looking" Gabriel said with a worried tone

"I think you should go see your wife now" Keeru said

"I'll go by the morning, don't worry" Gabriel said in a sinister tone

"no, go see her now, I feel something very bad coming soon" said Angry Keeru

"by the morning" gabriel replied

 ** _BACK TO THE CAVE_**

"Please, my lord" begged a bird

Ty gave a spin, with his ktchan cutting three birds at the same time, ty then gave another cut on the neck of another bird

"stop please" said another bird

Ty then raised his ktchan hitting the bird, ty gave another attack from above hitting a bird and gave a spin again hitting another

"ah" shouted ty loosely

"no, please" said other bird

Ty did not listen and thrust his ktchan into the stomach of the bird that fell instantly, suddenly one attacked from behind, ty turned his ktchan and hit the bird without even turning his back, ty's eyes became light green like kawai's, ty sighted the Last bird near one of the guards, ty jumped flying to him

"My lord, if we don't serve you well, please forgive us, we only want..."

Ty then raised his ktchan by cutting the bird's stomach, and then he kept his ktchan finishing his work

ty walked to the guards

"We have a lot to do" said ty in a sadistic tone

ty turned to them

"Where is dookan ? i want to know where he is now" said ty angrily

 ** _MEANWHILE IN JEWEL'S NEST_**

Jewel was still worried about ty, she didn't know where he had gone, she continued to cough, but her coughs improved greatly, as ty had commanded she stayed in her nest, taking care of their future children, there is only a huge worry made her heart hurts

 ** _AT DAWN_**

Gabriel, had left the cliff looking for more evidence, but Keeru was still there, he had a wing in his beak thinking where Peter and the others could be, Keeru then tired of waiting he flew down a part of the cliff, descending it he flew another few meters to see if it was something, after flying for five minutes he sees a body near a tree, he approached and saw that it was his friend Peter

"Hey, what happened?" said Keeru running to his friend

Peter began to make murmurs, as a kind of signaling, Keeru approached to hear

"ru... run ... yo ... you ... you are in danger" said Peter before he died

keeru then looked at his friend, who had his eyes open lifeless with his bloody body

"rest in peace my friend" said keeru closing his friend's eyes in a sad tone

' **I should warn Gabriel** ' Keeru thought, Keeru then turned and flew back to the cliff, he flew as fast as possible up, when he reached it up he was already going straight through the cliff, but he saw ty stopped up there, so he landed

"hey blu, it's good to see you, what you're doing here is not safe" said keeru crossing his wings

Ty approached Keeru, and two more red birds were behind him

"There was a change of plans" said ty in a slow tone

keeru looked at the two guards and returned his gaze to ty

"What are you talking about?" asked Keeru confused

ty smirked

"sorry... but you don't know what I have to do to keep my jewel safe... to keep her alive" said ty in a somber tone

keeru then realized, what ty was saying

"And you will try to stop me" ty said tightly

kerru then went forward to attack ty, when a blade penetrated through his chest, and threw him away, that blade was of dark kawai, keeru gasped on the ground, watching his blood drip on the rock of the cliff

"blu, why?, what have you... what have you done?" asked keeru weakly

Ty looked at him with his black cloak on his body

"Sorry, but now I see it's you militarys who don't want peace" he said turning his face

"blu ... you ... you went crazy?" shouted keeru

ty looked at him again

"I'm not blu anymore ... I'm ty now" said ty going away

dark kawai just smirked, and recognized the soldiers, leaving for flight

Keeru began to lose his strength, and lay his head on the ground, closing his eyes with a sad expression knowing he failed on his mission

Ty approached the tip of the cliff, and admired the view, with the radiant sun

he spent a few seconds until ty heard

"soldiers" ty screamed

"MY LORD?" both answered

"find dookan, leave the rest with me" said ty firmly leaving the flight

 ** _IN THE MILITARY COUNCIL_**

Gabriel was talking to sufury, walking through a square full of little birds playing, and flying

"We didn't find any signs of Peter, and the others" Gabriel finished

"we have to be carefull gabriel, I feel a great danger coming, call keeru back, and call your student blu as well" finalized sufury

gabriel was glad he would call blu, but then he decided to see how his wife was and departed for this flight

 ** _IN GABRIEL'S NEST_**

ty had landed near Gabriel's nest knowing well what he had to do, happy memories began to come in his mind, tears began to form in his eyes

"No... not the time for this" he shouted to himself

and he put on his hood and then flew to the entrance gabriel's nest, arriving there he saw sarah taking care of her eggs, a tear began to trickle down the right eye of ty, with the weak light of the sun illuminating his hood, soon sarah notices the presence of ty and turned to him

sarah easily recognized blu

"oh blu, you scared me, its good to see you here, I heard that you became a military congratilations" said sarah with a smile

ty was just looking at her with a serious look, he took a deep breath in pain

"blu?" asked sarah with a bit of fear

"Where did you get it?" said Sarah referring to the mantle

ty just, took his ktchan and approached her

 ** _MEANWHILE IN A FOREST PLACE_**

gabriel was flying peacfully, when he star to fell a large pain in his heart hearing his wife's voice

' **no blu please** '

' **they are only children** '

gabriel returned to his fly as fast as he could in direction of his nest, arriving his nest he sees a old bird staring it from outside

"Too late, he's gone" said the old bird

Gabriel approached the tree

"If you enter there only pain you will find" finalized the old bird

Gabriel gasped

"it's my nest" said gabriel

by entering in there, gabriel saw a horrible scene he saw his wife's body with her belly cut, and some cuts on her wing and neck, and her body was stained, gabriel could not even breathe looking at it, gabriel for a certain moment almost fainted, he looked forward and saw his eggs, all broke, with bloody and the bodies of his children in formation

gabriel thrashed in tears, it was a scrupulous pain, and the torment felling that he was not there to protect then

the old bird then entered the nest, turning his face of sadness

 ** _IN THE MILITARY COUNCIL_**

sufury was with more, three birds around, discussing what had happened, with his soldiers

"So the dark lord may have escaped" said a female

"Maybe he didn't escape" said another

"With the help of who?" said another female

"calm down, gabriel and blu will take care of it" finalized sufury

soon they began to hear footsteps, of several birds forcing them on the ground

"Are these steps?" asked an aleatory bird

all of them looked back and saw ty, walking with an army of three hundred birds, behind him, as he walked tears fell from his eyes, and confronted all the council

"Who are you, what does that mean" asked irritated sufury

"Your services are no longer necessary" ty said in a cold tone

sufury and the others quickly perceived his voice, soon many other birds came to sufury front

"we... we are reborn" said ty sadly and somber tone

"blu... no" screamed sufury

ty ordered his troops to advance

 ** _WHILE IN GABRIEL'S NEST_**

Gabriel embraced his wife's body, weeping with her in his wings

"Who?... I'm sorry, my love... I'm sorry!" yelled gabriel crying even more

the old bird approached gabriel touching his shoulder

"you need put a end into this gabriel if you don't, other birds will have the same fate" said the old bird

gabriel looked at the old bird crying

"keeru warned me to see her, why did i not come, if I was here she would still alive" yelled gabriel with anger

Gabriel laid his wife's body gently on the ground

"I don't deserve you my sweet sarah" gabriel said with another tear

the old bird approached gabriel

"You must end these dark lords" said the old man

gabriel wiped his tears

"Who?, dark kawai doesn't know where my home is, so who did it" Gabriel said angrily

the old man just closed his eyes, gabriel then saw a blue thing near the broken eggs, he got up and approached and took it, when he caught it he saw that it was a blue feather, gabriel began to gasp

"No, no, no, no, no, why?" Gabriel gasped

gabriel threw the feather on the floor

"That can't be true" Gabriel finished

soon a strong breath, was heard from sarah's body, luckily she was still alive, Gabriel ran to his wife

"My love, it's okay, I am here" said gabriel

she just looked at gabriel and smiled

"I love you" she said weakly

"I love you too, Sarah, but tell me honey, who did this?" asked Gabriel, not wanting to believe what he have saw

she breathed again, since it was difficult because her neck was with a small cut, gabriel came closer to her beak

"blu" she said in a weak tone falling asleep again

Gabriel was horrible and astonished to hear that, he couldn't believe it, his friend, his student doing that, and why?

"Now go, I'll take care of her, gabriel, destroy these dark lords" said the old bird

"why would blu do that?" asked gabriel shocked

the old bird took a deep breath

"not blu... he's ty now" said the old bird

gabriel remained confused

"the boy you knew and one day called a friend no longer exists, the dark side is in him now, consumed by suffering, fear, and hate, lord ty consumed him" said the old wise

gabriel raged and left the nest flying

 ** _BACK TO THE MILITARY COUNCIL_**

Ty and his men had defeated, all military council, he was walking across the square

"Why are you doing this blu" asked a injured female

ty looked at here

"Sorry, but I have no choice," he said in a crying tone

the square was a safe area isolated from the battle they coudn't hear anything

ty looked forward and saw children, flying and joking, he sighed

"kill them all" he said in a somber tone

"They are children... you coward" said a bird on the ground

"kill them all" yelled ty again

"but my lord they are just...

Ty took his ktchan and stuck it in the stomach of his soldier

"I said kill them all" finished ty

 ** _IN JEWEL'S NEST_**

gabriel flew to the nest where jewel was hoping to find blu

"jewel" yelled gabriel

Jewel heard, a voice calling her name and flew quickly from the nest, reconizing gabriel

"Gabriel, what is it, is everthing okay?" asked the blue female

"Where is blu?" Gabriel asked roughly

jewel crossed her wings and looked down

"He is on a mission" said Jewel

Gabriel raised a suspicious expression

"A mission?" said gabriel

"Yes, he said that the military needed him and left last night, and I'm getting worried he still hasn't returned" said jewel still looking down

gabriel, looked at the jewel's nest, and jewel realized this

"Do you want to come in?" jewel asked sweetly

gabriel waved, then the two flew to the nest, gabriel came in admiring the nest, jewel went up to the eggs and caressed them

"all right, Gabriel, why do you want to talk to Blu" Jewel said still caressed the eggs

Gabriel approached jewel and stood in front of her

"jewel... I think blu has turned himself into a dark lord" said Gabriel in a hurting voice

jewel looked frightened at gabriel

"What, gabriel how can you say such a thing, blu wouldn't hurt a butterfly" jewel said angry

"He would do anything for you..."

gabriel then thought, that blu could be doing this for jewel, somehow

"look jewel... blu has been so broken lately, he may have been seduced by the dark side somehow" gabriel finalized

"dark side?" Jewel asked confused

"The way the dark lords are called" Gabriel said with his wings crossed

soon jewel started to cough again

"Are you okay?" Gabriel asked

"Yes, better than past days, but why do you think blu is a dark lord?" asked Jewel a bit angry

Gabriel hesitated to respond, but he went on

"My nest was attacked by one of them, he killed my children, still inside their eggs, and almost killed my wife" gabriel said

jewel was horrified, on hearing this she put her wings on her beak

"Gabriel I'm so sorry I...

"In my nest I found this" Gabriel said, showing the blue feather cutting jewel's sentence

Jewel looked at the dark blue feather, and did not believe what she was seeing

"no, it can't be blu, he wouldn't kill childrens, he's not a monster, on the contrary he is the most sweet and caring bird that i ever know, he wouldn't do that" yelled jewel

jewel stood up irritated

"GET OUT MY NEST... NOW, you have no evidence, its not blu that feather means nothing to me, it can be anyone, it can be a trap" said angry jewel

"before I left my nest I found my wife still alive, on the ground she said weakly but clear that it was blu" gabriel said angry

Jewel put an angry expression on her face again

"Get out of my nest now" said the enraged female

"Look believe me, I want to be wrong blu is my friend, but I need you to tell me where he is" Gabriel yelled softly

"why? Will you kill him? like if I knew, and even if I did, I wouldn't say it to you" said jewel even more angry

"It's for the sake of everyone jewel" Gabriel finished yelling

Jewel softened her angry expression and shifted to a worried one

"What, everyone's sake, kill him is for everyone's sake?" Jewel asked sarcastically

"He has now become a danger for all, if I find him and if he is this dark lord, I will kill him" gabriel finished coldly

Jewel was horrified, hearing this and sat down next to the eggs, gabriel headed for the exit of the nest, but before he did so he turned and asked

"Those are his eggs, aren't they?" Gabriel asked sadly

jewel let a tear trickle down her face, gabriel thought about breaking her eggs, but jewel didn't deserve this, he got pure rage, but decided to do what he thought was right

"I'm sorry" Gabriel finished flying out

 ** _IN THE MILITARY COUNCIL_**

Ty was at the top of a tree, admiring the sun with his black cloak covering his body, a tear fell from his right eye, then It come into his mind

' **Do you see the burdens of your betrayal**?'

ty closed his eyes with tears, and now he is in pain a lot of pain, realizing that his nightmares have become reality

suddenly another black-robed bird appears at his side, seemed to want him to do something, but tried to comfort him

"hey, lord ty what's wrong?" asked kawai

"You knew it, didn't you levi, what would I become?, everything I dreamed its happening" asked ty crying

Kawai looked forward admiring the sun too

"ty, I know you feel bad, but we're going to save your wife, and we'll purify this forest"

ty looked at kawai confused

"Will we bring peace?" asked Ty softly

kawai went to ty's side and touched his shoulder

"ty, at the end of it, you will bring peace, justice and security for everyone, but good things don't come from nothing, and remember that power is not reached by one only way" finalized kawai

ty lowered his head, with a weak smile and tears in his eyes

"now... my apprentice I need you to go, besides these forests going north, there will be your new army, and a group of orphans who need a home" said kawai in a soft tone

ty looked down

"you see, ty you did good things, you brought the peace for all this" finished kawai

ty gave a smile, and removed his hood

"What is thy bidding, my master" said Ty bowing

kawai waved

"Fulfill this mission" finalized kawai

ty got up

"as you wish" replied blu

"and ty, remember, blu was a weak... you destroyed him" finalized kawai

Ty just looked at him with his cloak on his back, ty was preparing to fly when another macaw flew calling for him

"Lord Ty, my lord" said the panting bird

ty only looked at the bird

"My lord, we found dookan" finalized red

kawai turned to ty with a worried expression

"dookan, what do you want with him ty?" said kawai

"I need to talk to him" just said ty

kawai felt the cold coming from the words of his apprentice, and talking was not the intention of ty

"Don't lie to me ty" replied kawai worried

ty turned to his master

"I need to prove my value to you" said ty in a slow voice

kawai just waved

"Do what you must" the dark lord finished coldly

ty's eyes now turned into a light red

"Where is he?" asked the blue lord

the red bird gestured for him to follow him

 ** _GABRIEL'S NEST_**

it was 6:00 pm, gabriel watched his wounded wife, anger and hatred took hold of his heart to see his dead children, tears falling from his eyes proving him not to be cold as he thinks he is

"What are you going to do with blu?" asked the old bird

Gabriel turned to him with an angry expression

"Jewel said it may be a trap and I hope with all my heart that it is, but if it is not I will kill him" said gabriel angry

the old bird laughed

"What are you laughing at?" Gabriel asked

"kill him you say, I can see that you wasn't good teacher" said the old bird with a laugh

"Hey, if I wasn't a good teacher, so I tell you, in his nest I really wanted to break his eggs so he could feel my pain too, to have something you love stealed from you" gabriel shouted with anger

"and you really think he didn't feel that, gabriel are you even listening what are you saying, you wanted to kill innocent children, that's not the military way remenber" said the old bird

"My children were innocent too" Gabriel replied

"You're not a good teacher, you're feeling everything the dark side feels like" the old bird replied

"That doesn't make sense at all" yelled gabriel

"It's all right, blu already told you he felt great pain, sufury told you that blu was broken, he felt everything from the dark side, what he is feeling now is anger, hatred, and fear of losing what he loves so much" said the old bird wisely

gabriel stopped talking and reflected

"blu said he had lost, a friend that he regarded as a family" said gabriel calming down

the old bird waved closing his eyes

"Wait, are you telling me blu's doing all this because of fear?" said gabriel confused

"fear of losing the one he loves yes" the old bird replied in his eyes still closed

Gabriel then thought again

"Why? Why would he do that?" replied gabriel

"blu has been seduced by the dark side of somehow, it is up to you to give an end into this, but you must stop feeling this hate and anger, because if you don't you will fail and have the same fate" replied the bird

Gabriel was going to say something, but he understood what the old bird wanted to say

"In your heart, if it's blu, could you find a way in your heart to forgive him?" asked the old bird soft

Gabriel thought, and he was very hurt in his heart.

"You must forget revenge, this will not bring you peace" said the old bird

"master i can forget revenge... but I can't forgive him" said gabriel in hate

the old bird sighed

"So you're fated to fail" nooded the old

the old bird left irritated, not because gabriel can not forgive ty, but for gabriel is feeling the same as ty

Gabriel then got up and went to his wife, who lay asleep and breathed slowly

"I love you, my love, he'll pay for it" Gabriel said angrily

 ** _SOMEWHERE_**

at 18:30 pm in the afternoon, dookan and two more birds, were inside a cave resting

"The military may be close" said the first

"The military will all disappear one day, and we will be free" said the second

"Now, Lord Kawai has a new apprentice, I think ..."

"He may be dead now" said the first interrupting

"shh" said dookan with a gesture to them be quiet

the two continued to talk about it and dookan got angry

"silence, I feel a presence, I feel... cold" finished dookan

dookan finish talking, a red macaw landed on dookan's soldiers killing them instantly, dookan felt a little scared and saw a black-robed bird entering the cave, dookan saw that the black-robed bird looked like his Lord then he went to him

"my Lord" said dookan bowing

the bird didn't say anything

"I'm so happy you're alive" said dookan again

dookan looked at the bird and saw that it wasn't dark kawai

"impressive how you hid during this revolt" said ty coldly

"blu?, what are you doing here?" asked dookan getting up

ty turned his back

"I prefer ty now, lord ty" said ty firmly

"so you're the new apprentice of my master, congratilations" said dookan sarcastically with his wing making gestures

ty just walked a little further forward

"your services are no longer required dookan" said ty angry

Dookan asked, not understanding.

"well as my master told me, you... you are very powerful" saud ty with a smirk

"thank you" said dookan rudely

ty then got his ktchan without letting dookan see

"that's why, you have become a RIVAL" said ty throwing his ktchan on him

dookan, dodged ty's ktchan, but ty flew throwing him to a part of the cave, dookan rose from the ground and began to fly, ty took his ktchan where he had thrown, and advanced in dookan trying to pierce his stomach, they flew out, where the sun was almost fading, ty attacked the ktchan in dookan which diverted again

"You may be powerful than me but you are far less skilfull" said dookan smirking

"I don't think so" ty said smirking

ty's ktchan returned to his wing like a boomerang and dookan diverted again, and ty continued smiling, and in a few seconds a branch has falled on dookan

"you miss me" said dookan mocking ty

ty aponted with his foot, to up dookan look up and big branch of tree hit his head

ty approached the branch, and dookan was still alive but very hurt

"blu, I swear I would never do any harm to jewel, please spare my life" said dookan in a slow and weak tone

and ty smiled

"l'm sorry... but I love her too much to take any risks" ty then thrust his ktchan in the chest of dookan giving his last breath

the two red macaws approached ty

"Great fight, my lord" said the first

"Yes... great fight lord ty" finalized the second

Ty picked up his kchan and put it on his waist again, ty gestured for them to follow him

 ** _BLU AND JEWEL'S NEST_**

Jewel had fallen asleep again, after Gabriel left, but she wasn't fully sleeping it was more like a rest, but soon she began to hear sweet but haunted voices of her husband

' **i love you** ' sigh

' **i love you** ' sigh

jewel was distressed when she heard this, it was like good things in her head

' **I love you very much, my sweet jewel** ' sigh

"I..." said jewel

' **I love you so much** '

"I love you too ty... WHAT?" finished jewel waking up

jewel woke up scared, as that name comes in her head, she got up and walked around the nest hoping that blu was there, but he wasn't

 ** _ON THE WAY BACK_**

and then ty returned to his master, with an army of birds of many colors, that area was free of the military so that they could develop it, and then they landed near a tree in which a green bird came to report something

"My lord?" asked the green

Ty looked at him with an angry expression

"We found more survivors, I think you'll want to see this" said the green bird soft

ty then followed the green bird, to a nest where one mother and three chicks was hiden int there

"wainting your orders my lord" said the green one

"Get out your nest now" yelled ty rudely

suddenly a green bird with her chicks came out of the nest facing the dark lord

"Yes, my lord?" the female asked sweetly and scared of Ty

ty turned his back and walked away

"kill them" was his last word

the green female macaw flew over ty, and hugs him from behind

"Please, have mercy, have mercy my lord" said the female crying

ty pushed her back and got his ktchan

"there is no mercy...

the female turned her face closing her eyes waiting his atack

"HEY lord ty" shouted a familiar voice

ty lowered his ktchan, and turned to face another black-robed bird

"What is thy bidding my master" said ty bowing

Kawai looked at the female, and approached her

"What would you do for your children?" Kawai asked

"Anything" said the female without hesitate

kawai waved

"ty, your order was to kill them?" said kawai confused

"yes master" said ty

"We help the others, and don' t forget that ..." replied kawai angry

the female is relieved

"did you know the military?" Kawai asked

the female walked away

"well ... I've heard about them, but I never had anything to do with them" finalized the frightened female

ty approached the female giving her even more fear

"then kneel before lord ty" finalized kawai

the female then knelt slowly, and bowed her head

ty then turned and followed as his master

"leave this lady in a safe place, give her food and protection" finished tty

the female felt a relive

 ** _SOMEPLACE ON THE FOREST_**

it was about 8:30 PM, ty and kawai gathered many of their army, and shouted

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN" shouted kawai

many birds went to the entrance of their hollow to see what awaited them

 **KAWAI: WE ARE THE DARK KNIGHTS, WE ARE PROTECTING YOU, ONLY WHAT I ASK FOR, IS THE COLLABORATION OF YOU, MY APPRENTICE LORD TY, WILL BE ALL TIME PROTECTING YOU FROM THE MILITARY THREAT, THEY ARE A THREAT FOR US, SAYING TO US ON WHICH AREAS WE MUST LIVE, WANTING TO TAKE EVERYTHING FROM US, I CAN BE A LITTLE RIPPER, BUT I GUARANTEE YOU, MY DETERMINATION WAS NEVER AS STRONG AS IT IS NOW, WE WILL OVERCOME THAT TOGETHER**

 **TY: THE MILITARY REMANESCENTS, WILL BE HUNTED AND EXILED (EXTERMINED), WE WILL NOT BE MORE HIS DUMMYS, I AM LORD TY AND MY DETERMINATION WAS NEVER AS STRONG AS IT IS NOW**

 **Knights: OUR DETERMINATION HAS NEVER BEEN STRONG AS IT IS NOW**

the crowd began to applaud, and scream, feeling that something good could come from that

"Are you listening lord ty?" Kawai said in a happy tone

ty waved smiling

"We brought peace" said ty in a happy tone

in a distant corner gabriel heard the applause

"That's how freedom dies with applauses" said gabriel sadly

after the applause and celebrations, ty and kawai followed to an empty corner of a part of the forest taking time to talk, ty was now on his knees before kawai, with a serious look on his face

"you have proved your value to me, my young apprentice, our work is progressing well" said kawai still smiling

"Thank you master, so do I already have this power?" asked ty

"soon you will have it, be patience, rise lord ty" said kawai

ty stood up and looked sternly at his master

"Now I need you to organize our new government here" finalized kawai

ty only turned forward seeing the acts that he caused

"Your empire will not stand up alone, and we must be implacable" said kawai a bit angry

"My empire?" ty asked confused

kawai just waved

Ty was glad to know that he would be the lord of all that he had conquered, and in his mind he had changed, perhaps be a dark lord doesn't look so bad

"Now let's prepare our government here" said kawai impatient

but ty was worried about something more

ty lifted a wing and said

"Master, can i see how jewel is, I need to know she's fine" said ty worried

Kawai looked at Ty with a calm look and just nodded

ty then flew as fast as it had arrived

 ** _BLU AND JEWEL'S NEST_**

gabriel then went to the jewel's nest, and was hiding in a tree waiting for ty be back, jewel was looking at the night half as clear as sun flames, she was already very worried, it was 20:30 pm, ty returned, coming near his nest, he saw his wife flying up to him, and he accelerated his path and they were eager to reach each other's wings until they hugged each other tightly

"I missed you blu" said jewel with her eyes closed

"It's okay, are you ok?" he asked in relation to the disease

Jewel just wiggled up from his embrace, but she didn't say a word until she decided to speak

"blu, gabriel was here" said the female

ty made a worried expression, he didn't expect gabriel to be there

"And what did he want?" Ty asked sweetly but worried

jewel let tears fall from her face to her beak, and looked deep into ty's eyes, noticing the different color of his eyes

"blu your eyes?" asked jewel worried

"What is it?" Ty asked smiling at her

"They are different" Jewel said

"Doesn't matter, what did Gabriel say?, tell me" asked ty in a slightly irritated tone

Jewel wiped her tears and took a deep breath

"He told me horrible things" Jewel said

"What things?" he asked seriously

"he told me... you went to the dark side... he is not sure, but he said you... killed children blu" said jewel sadly and with tears

ty for a minute returned in his conscience, and embraced jewel

"listen to me, gabriel is no longer my friend jewel, he is trying to make you stay against me" said ty angry

ty pulled away from jewel and looked deep into her eyes

"would you be against me jewel?" asked ty in a suspicious tone

"Of course not blu I love you" said Jewel sweetly

ty just smiled and kissed her forehead

"Well ... Levi gave me a very important mission" said ty

"Yes I know I heard the applause, it was you isin't it?" asked Jewel smiling

"yeah It was me, soon, we will be in peace and our children will grow up in a forest free from the oppression of the military" finalized ty

"What do you mean by that?" asked the angry jewel noticing blu said militarys

ty reflected on what he had spoken and decided to dodge

"It doesn't matter, what matters is that you will be my queen" dodged ty

ty tried to hug jewel but she pushed him away

"What did you mean by the oppression of the military blu?" said angry jewel

ty saw that jewel was determined to know what he meant, and then he decided to tell her the truth

"You're sick and I know you're going to die if I don't do something" said ty sadly

"blu I'm not going to die, I already told you that" replied jewel angry

"Yes you won't... because now I can save you, I can save our children" said ty angry

"save me, save our... what are you talking about?" asked jewel confused

"Now I have a power that can save you" ty said with a breath

And he stopped talking, as he was about to say that he had become a dark lord

"Hey levi what did he say to you?" asked jewel impatient

blu looked at jewel

"He said that if he and I work together, I'll get that power, so I did what I must" he said coldly

"blu you have notion of what are you saying, power doesn't exist" finished jewel even more angry

"no jewel you're wrong, this kind of power exists and levi would not be here if it were not for it" ty finalized

jewel stepped back, and began gasping

"Gabriel was right, you've changed, you're no longer the blu that i used to know" finished jewel with tears

ty only sighed in his black cloak, and began to feel the icy wind astonishing him

"blu please, we can go to any other place, and we will build our life and our family, and I promise you with all my heart I will forget that you did this terrible things I swear" finalized jewel trying to hug him

ty approached jewel and moved forward a little further

"you don't understand, we don't have to run away, we will be happy here, I brought peace" said ty smiling

"peace, you call this peace?" asked Jewel

ty sighed and advanced near jewel

"Everything I did was for you was for our children ..." said ty angry

Jewel suddenly slapped Ty's beak, forcing him to turn his face

"Did you do it for me?, You killed children... you turned yourself into a monster and say it was all for me, it suprises me how a bird smart as you fell into such idle chatter!" shouted angry and sad jewel

ty put a wing in his beak, not believing what jewel have done again

"blu look, I'm your wife and I will always be with you, we are chained each other, but where you are now is a path that I can't follow you, and it is broken my heart, I swear if you continue on this path I can't continue loving you" said jewel crying

ty sighed with anger

"Because of gabriel?" he asked sighing

jewel wiped her tears and screamed

"Because of what you did, what you plan to do" yelled jewel with more tears

Ty turned his face away from jewel panting, he shed tears turned on his conscience

"What have I done" said ty returning in his consciousness

jewel approached ty, and stood in front of him looking into his eyes, which began to shed tears

"I'm in the dark side jewel" finished ty crying

jewel held out her wing

"please blu... come back to the light ... come back to me" said jewel in a sweet tone

ty thought to take the jewel's wing and slowly extended his wing back, but before he could do that, gabriel came out from behind the tree with a look of hate on his face, ty then retreated his wing and looked at gabriel, jewel noticed this and looked back

"then it was really you blu" gabriel yelled angry

jewel was in the front of ty

"Gabriel calm down" said jewel

ty pulled jewel's wing and hugged her, and whispered in her eardrums

"my heart belongs only to you" finished ty

ty stopped holding jewel and confronted gabriel

"jewel go inside" finished ty taking care of her

Jewel hesitated, but Gabriel's face was blinded by hatred now

"No blu, I'll stay by your..."

"NOW" ty Screamed

jewel then flew to their nest as quickly as possible, and stood at the entrance of their nest observing ty and gabriel

"You made her stand against me" ty shouted

gabriel sighed

"you did this by yourself" said gabriel in hate

ty took off his black cloak and began to walk further to the side exposing his ktchan

"YOU WILL NOT TAKE HER FROM ME" shouted ty with more anger

Gabriel sighed and then flew quickly to somewhere, ty took flight and followed him too, jewel expressed a sad expression on her face, and her heart was tight, she hoped that ty and gabriel did not fight, but if it happened she hoped that ty would be the winner because she still feels the bird she loves inside that all evil

 ** _UNKNOWN PLACE_**

Ty and gabriel flew to an unknown place in the forest and time prepared to rain, ty and gabriel landed at a distance from each other

"Do you see the burdens of your betrayal blu?" Gabriel asked sadly

"I prefer ty now" completed blu

"you destroyed the military council, you murdered my children, and for what, how could you do this to me your friend" gabriel said and turned his back

"Don't waste my time, my master and I have lot to do" said ty walking around

"Your master Lord Kawai?, I hoped I was wrong, that it was a trap, anything, but at last you became what you hate" Gabriel shouted softly

"I already said don't waste my time, I saw the lies you implanted, I brought peace, freedom, justice, and security for my new empire" shouted ty back

Gabriel was horrified at what ty had just said

"Your new empire?" asked gabriel sarcastically

"Don't make me kill you" ty said with hatred and pain

gabriel sighed and clutched his ktchan

"blu, my duty is with the military with my family" gabriel finished

ty now was on his back facing Gabriel

"if you are not with me... then you're my enemy" finalized ty with a soft yell

Gabriel raised his ktchan and prepared flight

"Only a dark lord thinks in that form so ridiculous... I'll do what I must" the orange said seriously

"You'll try" finished ty

Ty then sighed in anger and got his ktchan, then ty gave a flying leap and knocked his ktchan against gabriel's, then ty gave a turn and repeatedly attacked left and right, forcing gabriel to go back, gabriel again attacked turning the ktchan of ty, then ty hit again left of right turning and defending an attack of gabriel

ty flew and kicked Gabriel in the chest, ty advanced with his flight and attacked three times from the top and bottom left and right, Gabriel defended all the attacks, ty gave a last low attack taking the ktchan of gabriel of the way, gabriel gave a step back and ty took his ktchan instead, and gave five attacks with flight and turn, in the last attack gabriel deflected the ktchan of ty and attacked his back, but ty defended with the ktchan leaning on his back and pushed gabriel away

the rage of ty now, blinded him, ty repeatedly attacked gabriel with the same attacks, hitting the trees around, and cutting a few branches, finally ty pushed gabriel one more time and gave a top-down attack and finally an attack Gabriel tried to attack, but Ty grabbed him by the throat, choking him, and then he pushed Gabriel's ktchan against his neck, ty had become very strong, but gabriel gave a flying kick kicking off ty

Gabriel was gasping for breath and advanced in ty, but Ty took a still higher flight and took his ktchan from the tree, the two stood face to face colliding their ktchans that made sparks, gabriel had an incredible ability, but was amazed how ty got strong handling his ktchan, with the last blow in the ktchan's collision, Gabriel kicked Ty's stomach and tossed him back, ty advanced with rage, and Gabriel flew to a thin branch of a tree on which he and ty were balancing themselves

"You think she'll love you after everything you've done" gabriel shouted

ty just arched his expression exposing his light green eyes like light in darkness

"You're nothing but a killer, all this hate that fear that greed of power for what?, at what price?" gabriel shouted once more

I brought peace... MY CHILDREN CAN GROW IN A WORLD WITHOUT YOU" finalized ty

ty returned to attack three times from above and below, finally gabriel jumped from the branch and ran towards a huge lake, ty jumped from the branch and confronted gabriel face to face, gabriel tried to attack with a top attack, but ty took the wing of gabriel and struck with his wing on gabriel's face

"Grrhuh" murmured gabriel in pain with the attack

Ty sighed with anger and moved forward in Gabriel, who collided with each other with their eyes closed with all their strength and a huge gust of water lit the two, Gabriel then ran again towards the lake, but realized that ty was reaching him, because ty has more experience in running

Gabriel then flew to the top of a tree and leaned on a branch with a vine, ty flew to Gabriel's height and attacked him, but Gabriel diverted the ktchan from ty and punched him with his wing, ty fell a little below gabriel, and tried to climb without flying, ty attacked gabriel, gabriel attacked also colliding his ktchan with ty, gabriel looked at the lake and the water began to be agitated, gabriel safe in the vine and swing flying

ty then flew and tried to attack gabriel's vine, but gabriel defended it, he jumped in a trunk floating in the water, ty stopped of flapping its wings and rolled a backflip, and fell on another trunk floating, gabriel remained of open beak on seeing what his former apprentice had done, ty stood in straight posture and turned his ktchan showing his clear green eyes as an ascent of evil, ty's trunk came closer to gabriel's and the two stood face-to-face

gabriel resumed attacking ty from right and left from above and below ty and did the same, and the two beat their ktchans with the last blow

"grrnyah" murmured ty

the trunk began to float near a waterfall, the two stared at each other with hatred

"I have failed you blu, I have failed you" gabriel said

"I should have known that the military was a threat" he shouted

"blu, lord kawai is evil" shouted gabriel back

"From my point of view the militarys are evil" ty shouted back

"Then you're no longer blu" gabriel finished

there were many yards to the waterfall, the trunks of gabriel and ty whirled, and looked with contempt at gabriel

"this is the end for you, my master" ty said with hate in his words

Gabriel raised his ktchan expecting an attack, ty then jumped and turned a frontflip falling directly into Gabriel's trunk, and the two of them started to attack again, but they were slower as they were tired, the two collided with the ktchans once more, ty attacked gabriel's legs and suddenly gabriel gave a backflip falling on a forest ground

"its over blu, I have the high ground" gabriel said

ty was on his way to the waterfall

"you underestimate my power" he shouted with hatred

"Don't do it" Gabriel said

"grrnyaaaah" shouted ty jumping with a flight

gabriel turned his ktchan and hit ty's wing, cutting it deep, ty screamed and fall on the ground steep without moving

"grrnyahuuuuuh, hummmm" murmured ty in pain

 ** _MEANWHILE_**

"comander?" said kawai

"Yes sir?" cried the captain

"Let's look for lord ty, I feel he's in great danger" the lord finished

 ** _BACK TO THE FOREST_**

Gabriel knocked over his ktchan and went back, ty murmuring of pain looking that he have lost

"You promised to help us, you and I would end the dark lords, not join them" shouted Gabriel

"protect the innocent, not kill them all" shouted gabriel again

ty felt tears stream down his eyes feeling more pain thrill than physical

"bring peace, don't destroy everything, don't destroy what we are" shouted grabriel

ty tried to climb once more, and gabriel took his ktchan and thought to finish what he have started, but tears left his face and he didn't have the strength to do so, gabriel looked again feeling sorry for ty

ty looked at gabriel with his pure green eyes with anger and pain with dripping tears

"I HATE YOU!" screamed ty

Gabriel gave a sigh of tiredness and sadness.

"You were my friend blu, I was proud of you" Gabriel said in a tearful tone

Ty's blood ran down the terrain, and he felt pain in his heart and fell into the water again losing his strength, his body was carried by the water falling from the waterfall, gabriel recovered himself and flew back to jewel's nest

 ** _BACK TO THE NEST_**

jewel was worried about ty, she was with her heart tightened, and then she sees a orange figure appearing and landing, jewel flew quickly up to her realizing that it was gabriel

"Gabriel Where is blu?" asked the concerned female

gabriel didn't say anything, he just kept looking at her, jewel began to realize what gabriel had done

"he fought very well jewel" said gabriel

"there were goodness in him gabriel" said jewel crying

Jewel knelt on the ground and thrashed herself in tears, knowing that the love of her life had died...

 ** _AT THE WATERFALL_**

"My lord we found him" shouted a soldier

the dark lord flew by the waterfall, and saw his apprentice's body wet on a stone with deep cuts on his wing, the dark lord approached the body and touched his head caressing him

"sigh" my apprentice" said kawai sadly

ty opened his eyes weakly

"master" said ty weak

the dark lord smiled

"He's still alive" said the lord

"Captain Let's take him" finalized kawai

 ** _UNKNOWN PLACE_**

Ty woke up in a chill dark thing under his body, he lifted weakly and dizzy, his vision was recovering and realizing, that his long feathers on his head were now black, and he noticed on his wing that there was a bandage on it, he walked a little longer and realized he was in a cage, he tried to open the cage, but it was locked with padlocks

soon ty heard a voice approaching

"I'm impressed that you survived" Kawai said

ty just stood looking ahead half still stunned

"Lord Ty, are you all right?" asked the lord

It took a few more seconds to ty respond

"Yes Master" said ty slowly

kawai gave a small smile

"Where is jewel?" he asked seriously

Kawai at the sound of her name let his smile fade

"Tell me... is she safe? Is she all right?" Ty asked slowly

"ty, you've been unconscious for two days, and her disease has spread by her body, and she hasn't survived" finished kawai

When ty heard this, he began to gasp

"she didin't survived... she was with me she was fine I felt it" shouted ty with hate

and he put his foot in the cage, and began to use so much force that he bent the bars of the cage, cutting his foot and beak a lot, and he totally bent the bars to give way to pass his body, ty stood on his knees feeling pain in his heart

"NO" yelled ty in pain

while his master smirked

 ** _MEANWHILE_**

"Get your children you need to get out of here" said gabriel worried

"And where would i go?" said jewel sadly

"I've heard there are others like you in Amazon" Gabriel said

jewel was surprised

"I'm not sure what to do" said jewel

gabriel just waved

"There are more of us there, I thought it was just me and blu, now my children will grow up without a father, because of you I will never forgive you" said jewel with hat

gabriel put a wing on her shoulder

"You will have to forgive me some time, he wasn't blu anymore" Gabriel finished

Jewel just looked down


	15. lord ty

_**HEY GUYS I WANNA THANK YOU I AM FROM BRASIL IF THERE IS ANY GRAMMAR MISTAKES PLS FORGIVE ME I'LL FIX IT LATER, i wanna thank you bacause i am new in this site and i have receveid some coments in my story almost all of then said they are liking my story, i am really happy with that as a writer comments and opinions means a lot to me, thanks everyone but this is the end of the line this is the last chapter of this story, and yes it will be a sequel i don't know when but i untend to write rio 2: dark lord, but yeah i really enjoy writing this thanks for reading and bye...**_

in a dark corner of the forest, the dark lord was preparing his government, beside him appeared another bird with a metallic bandage on his wing, his eyes were darkened and some feathers on his body and head was black, covered by his mantle and approaching his master

"We brought peace my friend, and we will bring your family back I promise it to you" said kawai

ty just crossed his wings and gave a big sigh

"Now I need you to be strong for me, okay?" Kawai asked

ty took a few seconds to respond his master, felling a huge pain in his heart

"yes...master" finished ty coldly

and the two lords looked at their army

 _ **ANOTHER PLACE IN THE FOREST**_

the old bird and Gabriel were on their knees looking at each other

"you must protect her gabriel, even if she doesn't forgive you, you must protect her"

gabriel shed a tear from his eye

"if someday, blu's children ask who their father was?, just tell them the truth, if they ask how he died say it ...

Gabriel raised his head to see the old bird

"tell them, that your apprentice lord ty had a greed for power, and that he betrayed and killed their father" finalized the old bird

"Suggest that I hide the truth, that their father was a monster?"

the old bird just closed his eyes, taking a deep breath

"Your children take too long to be born, while jewel's children have been born, don't you think gabriel?" said the old bird wisely

"what do you mean by that?" saud the red one angrily

"Your children were already dead, gabriel tell the truth about blu and what lord ty did to him" finalized the old bird coldly

gabriel just cried even more realizing that he killed his friend in a revenge and not making what was right


	16. epilogue

jewel gabriel and sarah: jewel traveled to a place far from the domain of the dark knights waited until their children eclodind, for four years gabriel stayed as her guardian meeting jewel's children and becoming a great friend of them, gabriel jewel and sarah traveled to the amazon hoping to find their peers and give them a life

lord ty and kawai: ty continued as a slave to kawai, he served him faithfully for eight years, he lamented every day expecting to achieve a power that doesn't even exist at the time he begans to think that all of this wasn't more then an lie, but it was too late to go back, Kawai was happy with the results of his conquests and exterminating every military bird they encountered, he also loved the invaluable loyalty of his apprentice, Ty was broken and had no more hopes, and their conquests were only increasing


End file.
